Irksome Nature
by lark lavroc
Summary: Life is certainly a journey for Kaiba as he faces corporate dealings, an irritating spirit and a matchmaking little brother. [KaibaYami]. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing.

****

**_Author's Note: _**This is what happens when you sit in front of a computer and just write.

A special thank you to my beta, who helped me with the title when I was permanently stuck. Also, thank you for those who reviewed _Darkness and Light_ and all those who reviewed _Perceptions._

This is my first attempt at first person narration. Enjoy.

_Edited to fix up the format. _

* * *

**__****Chapter 1****__**

* * *

The life of Seto Kaiba. How grand. How majestic. Everyone thought so anyhow. That was all to the life of a rich, powerful billionaire. Right. As if I didn't know what my own life was like. Did they have any idea on how hard I work to keep my company _mine_? Somehow I doubted it. But along with corporate espionage, there was also Mokuba and his welfare to consider. Bet they didn't think of it when they were busy envisioning themselves in my place, wealthier and more influential than their punitive minds could imagine.

With distaste and disgust, I regarded the smarmy group of businessmen swirling glasses of white, expensive wine and giving grandeur and artificial speeches. How tiring and absurd this evening was, and how I wished I could just stride out of here, in several quick paces, the long length of my purple trench coat flowing out like it always did. I definitely knew how to make a dramatic exit. Or an entrance. Unfortunately making an exit was not in the plans. Forging tenuous and back-stabbing alliances and making false conversation with enemies were the goals for this evening, and the great Seto Kaiba always achieved his goals. No matter the drivel he had to go through to get it. I mentally glared at the surrounding people.

At least Mokuba wasn't here, I thought, as I sipped from the wine glass I had grabbed from a passing and winking waiter. There was no ambiguity as to what he offered, but the 'party' must have been getting to me more than I thought since I was even considering on agreeing to his silent proposal in order to distract myself. If I was in the right mind, the idea wouldn't have even occurred to me. Playboy I was not, but celibacy held little appeal as I lessened the time spent defeating professional fighters and trainers and found myself with extra unspent energy. No doubt Yami gave himself the credit for my...taking the side of good. Bah. The contemplation of such a thing was giving me chills. Best to backtrack and focus a bit more on my present environment.

Just in time apparently, as Doma Hirato, CEO of BetaCorp, the largest manufacturing company of hardware and software computing systems, came gliding my way with a self-satisfied smile that beamed he had the means to do what ever he wanted, even if it meant desecrating your great grandmother's grave, and body language that told you he would only talk to those with so and so zeros in their bank accounts. I held in my smirk and held out my hand, wondering if Hirato can feel the strong antipathy I was radiating.

Why, hello Kaiba. I hope you are enjoying this celebration party. The end of an economically successful year is always something to savour. He shook my hand slowly, levelling his hard grey eyes into mines.

Greetings, Hirato. I gave him a slight nod in agreement, but didn't say anything else. As usual, I was glad my reputation for direct negotiations and short, blunt conversations had proceeded me. It did for many others as well, and it was no uncommon knowledge that nothing deterred Hirato when he had set his sights on something. I concluded he had a vague dream of taking over KaibaCorp. Narrowing my blue eyes in amusement -- as if I would ever let him take what was mine -- and giving him a glimpse of steel, I pulled my hand from his grasp and waited. It didn't take very long. After pleasantries detailing about the finer things in life -- the weather, money, wine, money, ambition, money, the future and, oh, money. Did I mention that? -- Hirato finally got to his point. Surprise, surprise; it was about money. Only this time, it involved me and KaibaCorp.

Kaiba, I will be straight with you. I have seen the success of Duel Monsters, the game invented by Pegasus, and the holographic duelling system you created to enhance the gaming experience. Very unique marketing idea, I must say, he said in afterthought. Those duelling discs must have sold out, and it never hurts for the creator to be so...involved.

I raised a dark eyebrow, but kept silent on the matter. Flattery had never worked on me, and neither did insults. Far be it for me to interrupt a failed attempt at manipulation though, so I let him continue. It wouldn't hurt and perhaps I may learn something new. Those who talked quite a bit, say quite a bit. A weakness in itself, but it could also reveal more flaws.

I myself had hoped to do something of a kind. You see, Kaiba, he said confidentially, I have plans to reinvent BetaCorp's image. Hirato paused, trying to subtly gauge my reaction.

I see, I said neutrally in response, keeping my interest inward. Many companies seek to keep their stocks up by appealing to their given demographics, so it really shouldn't be a surprise to me. However, I sensed an unknown edge in Hirato and I didn't like it.

Yes. It's a marvellous idea, wouldn't you say? He looked disappointed, but continued. My interest skyrocketed.

For years we have dealt with domestic computers, laptops and all kinds of hardware and software. We are essentially Japan's equivalent of Microsoft. And at this, he couldn't help but offer a smug, blinding grin. However, while sales have been better than ever, research suggests they could be better. It would seem that while computers and whatnot are very popular and useful, the youth -- and spenders -- of Japan increasingly turn to games for their entertainment, and I find that I want to enter the market as well.

Hirato looked straight at me. I propose a merger, Kaiba. One that would dominate the technology market.

Much to my surprise, I couldn't find any words to respond with. I was indecisive, and this hastened the scowl that would soon replace the bland expression on my face. On one hand, a merger entailed a broader market with -- I calculated -- at least a thirty percent increase in net profit. On the other hand, I would have a business partner; something I didn't, and wouldn't ever, want. After that annoying attempt at ending my life, I made sure the demise of those five board members were approached in such a way that I would be immensely satisfied with the results. Messing with me was dangerous. Messing with what was mine was just deadly. I have no mercy in me, let's put it that way.

I will consider your proposal, Hirato. The words seemed to leave my mouth without my knowledge, and I grew terse at my indecisiveness.

That is all I can ask of you, Kaiba.Of course. I gave a nod, a clear dismissal. As predicted, Hirato relaxed further and gave a semi-sincere smile. He turned to leave just as I spoke, I'll be in touch, and while we were mere acquaintances, I knew he was vibrating with the rush of success. I grew disquieted, torn by a conflict of advantages and disadvantages. Hirato was possibly less bloody than my old and useless board, but it was clear he was no less ruthless than I. This merger could be a lethal mistake.

After that, I gave the people around me less of my attention. They were not at all engrossing, and I had no more patience remaining to spend any more time listening to self absorbed conversations and manipulative digs. I wanted to go home.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Hey big brother.Hi Kaiba.

I halted, blinking at the scene in front of me. My night of quiet and relentless contemplation seemed to be over as I sighed at the sight of Yugi Motou and my little brother Mokuba sprawled on the gigantic white couch, eating popcorn and watching movies. A quick glance told me they had been playing video games earlier but not without some company. Yugi and Co, of course. Who else would Mokuba invite over that were not extremely afraid of me? I wouldn't say they all liked me, since it was apparent that the overgrown puppy has, shall we say, unresolved hostilities.

was my reply, and I turned away from the lounge.

Okay, Seto, Mokuba yelled out, and I smiled briefly. Mokuba had a gift for deciphering Setowordsandgrunts, a difficult and sometimes incomprehensible dialect known only by a population of one –

I stopped again in the doorway of my room, only half heartedly annoyed because I was getting cranky and tired. And when that happened, I usually ended up punching someone out or just plain ignoring them. Since the figure making himself at home on one of my large, comfortable armchairs was none other than an ex-Pharaoh and spirit to boot, option one was out. I put all my will into ignoring said Pharaoh while I pulled off my clothes and grabbed a black silk robe. He, in turn, made no move to look into my direction and that only served to raise my ire. I was just about to make a scathing remark when he interrupted me.

Your move, he said evenly, with only the barest trace of amusement. The glare aimed at him spoke volumes but my feet, despite my command, moved towards him. What was the world up to when Seto Kaiba couldn't even make his own body move where he wanted to? I growled to myself. There was no answer forthcoming as I sat on the opposing and matching armchair, and looked at the game pieces set on my very own chess board. _My _chessboard. Never his in all our history of haunting and being haunted. But then, was he not just a spirit with no earthly possessions? He even lived in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle for Christ sakes. I guess I can't blame him for using my property. But I sure as hell can blame him for not leaving me alone though.

There's no time limit. I replied stubbornly, glaring at him again. He held up his hands in supplication but I knew better as I eyed his badly hidden smirk. I didn't say anything else, instead opting to move one of my black pieces. I had always preferred the black pieces. White symbolised many things; none of which represented me in any form. Black though, was a colour I had something in common with.

The game went on for a while. Time literally flew by -- as cliché as it sounds -- and I admit I enjoyed it. Only to myself of course. The thought of that spirit knowing would have annoyed me to no end and destroy what sense of goodwill I managed to gain. To my surprise, I spoke more than monosyllables. To my shock, I told Yami about the proposed merger. To my utter disgust, I gave him the details about my irresolution. His response assuaged some of the edgy irritation I felt at all these revelations I seem to be broadcasting like a fucking _weather channel_ and I relaxed somewhat. As relaxed as I could get anyway.

It's your decision Kaiba. Not anyone else's'. He paused. I admit, I'm surprised you would even consider it.

I narrowed my eyes and he hid a smile. Didnt do a much better job than last time though. was all I could manage. I waited; he didn't disappoint.

It isn't as if you are a psychotic, control freak of a tyrant. Not at all. Bastard. He didn't even try to hide his smile-smirk this time. Control freak? Who the hell was he calling a control freak? I wasn't the one who had been the embodiment of a god three millennia ago.

As if he couldn't read the insults I was thinking at him, he continued. Well, some might think so. But they don't know you at all. Heh, heh. I mean, of course not. My point is, and here he lost his mischievous look-I'm teasing-you tone, KaibaCorp is wholly yours; you've fought a long and hard battle to make it so. I didn't think you would want to share, even if a merger may give you more wealth and power.

His words were indeed true. Gozabora, at first, was just a means to give me and Mokuba a better life, but his teachings ruled me from there on and I could envisage nothing else other than having, and owning KaibaCorp as was my right. It had been my purpose for so long, I didn't think I would have another. And now when an enterprising offer has been made, I grasp confusedly at either option. My mind settled and lost some of its tension immediately. For a strange reason, one I would rather not think about at this moment, Yami's confidence and his knowledge of me was like a soothing balm. My soul eased and I lost my scowl. Though I made no move to reply, opting to let the subject drop, we finished off the game in a calm, heartening silence.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Morning came, rousing me from a surprisingly deep sleep. I had left for bed, intent on mulling over my decision but fell into slumber not long after. Yami had vanished back into his Puzzle and, I assume, to one of the many guest rooms Yugi was in. Apparently Mokuba had invited him to stay overnight, citing the lateness of the hour as an excuse. I would have thought nothing of it had I not witnessed some disturbing behaviour from Mokuba recently. It would seem that my darling little brother, who had once spent many hours on new and exciting video games, has decided to play an altogether different game. A matchmaking, Cupid-like type of game. Needless to say, I was less than amused. Matching up various people – although he has only been eyeing Yugi's friends so far -- by interfering in their lives was alright with me. Not my business. But sooner or later he would set his sights on me, thinking he was doing me a whole world of good, and driving me crazy in the process. A crazy, homicidal Seto Kaiba was not meant to be seen by vulnerable mortal eyes. Not if said insane Kaiba were in _reach_ of said eyes.

I climbed out of bed, shaking off the last visages of sleep and went into the bathroom. It would do me no good to face Mokuba and Yugi at less than my best. Who knew what they were up to?

-=-=-=-=-=-

Breakfast was a casual affair. I had one of the many subscripted newspapers opened as I ate from my plate of eggs and bacon while Yugi and Mokuba chattered on in a low, conspicuous volume. I didn't want to know.

Unexpectedly, Yami was there too, munching enthusiastically along as if he hadn't eaten for years. Which could be the truth, now that I thought about it. He enjoyed his meal in silence, now and again glancing over at Yugi and Mokuba's direction, listening. I gave them no notice, preferring to read the stock market. I took my time. There was no rush this morning as there was no school. And no school meant extra time for KaibaCorp. Like always. Weekends signified hours spent poring over documents and going over financial statements. Sometimes, if I was very lucky – like a certain puppy called Wheeler – I would have time to work on my tech projects. School work was usually completed during the school days. It wasn't as if the subject matter was all that difficult anyway. Once you've run a company, Advanced Physics was, as they say, a piece of cake. Good cake, since I enjoyed the simplistic nature of Physics.

The shuffling movement and the sudden halt of voices caught my attention. I watched from the corner of my eye as Mokuba hurriedly put away his finished plate and urged Yugi to increase his speed. As Yugi tried to keep up, Mokuba gave an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms, tapping his feet impatiently. The stance was familiar, and I couldn't keep a hint of fondness from appearing on my face.

He eyed me warily, gauging the tone and inflection of that one word. I hid a smile, and beckoned him to stand near me.

Yes, big brother? he questioned. Ah. Big brother. He knew I was going to say something he didn't like or wasn't going to heed.

Now Mokuba. Don't take this the wrong way, but try not to couple Yugi with someone he doesn't really want. I said, not looking up from my paper. Not that I really care, but I don't need that yami of his nagging at me. This time I gave him The Look.

He didn't even blink before saying cheerfully, Sure. Okay. Can we go now?

I sighed. I forgot The Look had long since been fruitless against my scheming little brother. Well, that was a Kaiba for you. Uncompromising and stubborn when faced with obstacles; only Mokuba simply ignored you until you gave up while I glared and forced defeat through threatening means. I even felt a small amount of pride, despite our different approaches.

Yes. Go. I narrowed my eyes. But just remember, I'll sic Yami on you if he starts ranting on me.

He rolled his eyes. Sure. We're gonna go now, k? Bye!

I grunted and turned back to my paper. Obviously Mokuba was at that age where fear was just a minuscule droplet of water in a river of excitement.

So, Kaiba.

I blinked, finding the person I least expected to be unmoving, sitting complacently across from me and finishing off the last bite of his food. I stared at him in silence. Unfortunately he stared back. And then, we were in a staring contest. A fucking _staring contest_. My dignity was forever traumatised by this pettiness.

Finally, I grew too annoyed to continue. I had my standards, you know. Yes. What?

he replied innocently.

Damn him.

Don't what me, you – ghost. Ha! Take that. I knew he hated being called a mere ghost. He was, after all, the Pharaoh of the blah blah blah. I lost interest after the third rant.

He turned away and crossed his arms, and simply waited me out.

Double damn him.

I said with irritation, uncomfortably trying to lessen my caustic tone. He smirked.

Too bad he could make himself solid or not by will alone, because it has become my _dream_ to strangle the living – make that dead – daylights out of him.

Ignoring my thousand watt glare, he at last unveiled his thoughts. Oh nothing. Just wondering if you made a decision yet.

How anti-climactic.

I have.

Oh? Care to share? He blithely leaned forward.

I gave it another go. I have – decided against the merger. I took a deep breath. This sharing business was problematical.

I didn't really want to spill everything, but he did help me last night when I was troubled and at my weakest. I supposed it was the least I could do.

That's good. And then he stood up. I knew you would make the right decision. For yourself.

I squinted. It would appear that he was not at all astounded by my revelations.

I have to go now. Yugi's having some trouble, he frowned and then began fading.

I sighed and wondered how long it would take for him to come back overly protective and argumentative even as I prepared myself for the influx of migraine inducing aggravation.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Hello, I would like to speak with Hirato.

Yes. Tell him it is Seto Kaiba.

Greetings, Hirato.

I know. I've thought about your proposal and have decided no.

No. That's my final answer.

Hirato. It does not matter. There will be _no_ merger.

Yes I know the benefits. _Yes_. I know.

That's my final answer, Hirato. I cannot be persuaded. I have to go.

Are you threatening me?

Well, Hirato. Listen, and listen well. Threaten me or mine and I promise you, you will not live to see another year.

Ever wonder about my dearly departed adopted father?

I pressed end, and then immediately dialled another number.

This is Seto Kaiba. Increase the number of guards. Yes. Full security alert.

Hirato didn't have a chance in hell.

-=-=-=-=-=-

When Mokuba came back, alone, I was overlooking BetaCorp papers and taking a sip of coffee every so often. In other words, I looked prepared for a sleepless night and an even more tiring morning. By then, no doubt the only thing fueling my body will be adrenaline.

Hi Seto, Mokuba called out as he passed the open doorway of my office, hefting around a large amount of food.

His day had obviously gone well from the looks of it. He seemed to have finished selecting various treats and was currently chomping on some chocolate biscuits. Upon entering my office and seating himself on one of the couches, Mokuba began arranging an assortment of junk foods on his tray. I shook my head and made a mental note to remind him to brush his teeth.

Since I see no angry spirit trailing behind you, I assume everything went well?

Oh yeah. Definitely. You should've seen the look on Yugi's face! He was blushing so much!

I see.

Yeah. And he and Tea were pretty comfy too. A crunch followed. Boy was Yugi surprised. Embarrassed too and kinda obvious about it but oh well. Then there was this really, really long pause and I had to roll my eyes because they were being _so_ silly so I left them all alone. Mokuba took a deep breath, before carrying on. Anyway, they're now on a romantic date thanks to me. And Yami didn't look upset when I saw him so don't worry, big brother.

Mokuba knew how to really talk, and once you got him going, anything short of an earthquake wasn't going to make him stop. I love my little brother but sometimes, he really needed to slow down. Unfortunately, I was about to make him carry on for the first time and I blamed it all on that stupid spirit.

I was never worried. Then, discomfited I added, What happened to that ghost anyway? just so Mokuba became too distracted to refute me on my rather dubious claim. Nobody ever said I was a genius for nothing.

Oh, he sorta just faded away. Mokuba shrugged, then gulped down a glass of chocolate milk. I think he went into Yugi's Puzzle but then, wouldn't that be sorta like hanging around Yugi? You think Yami can eavesdrop on Yugi? Oh, I don't think he does even if he could. He's not like that. For a three thousand year old guy, he's pretty cool. Don't you think so, big brother?

Uh huh. What? 

Feeling too relieved over Mokuba's distraction, I hadn't listened well and now I wondered inanely if I had just agreed to do something for Yami.

Yami. You just said he was cool. Mokuba said, as if I _should_ have known. Damn. There was no back tracking now.

Hn. Yes. But don't tell Yami that, okay? I tried to sound enigmatic, like we were the only ones who shared this secret, but probably only managed to make myself appear unbalanced.

He gave me a weird look. Uh, sure, big brother.

I sighed. What was with me and sighing today? Must be an allergic reaction to constant aggravation. For a moment I flashed back on a real and more dangerous irritation. Hirato. To tell or not to tell, that was the question. Not telling meant not warning Mokuba of the threat, and no warning meant Mokuba would be extremely annoyed by the constant surveillance of the extra security – something he would never tolerate since he was in the throes of being Cupid. I decided caution would be the best plan.'

He turned all his attention towards me, immediately recognizing the tone of my voice. I have increased our security. There'll be some guards with you tomorrow, I said awkwardly, caught between reassuring and calm, and somehow sounding informative and cold instead.

Okay, big brother, he said softly but firmly. He knew what was left unspoken and I finally let out a breath of relief, tension gently decreasing. I smiled and Mokuba went back to his food, already chattering again about the coolness of living for three thousand years, though shouldn't that be existing? Cause he never really lived right?

-=-=-=-=-=-

Watching Mokuba while he slept used to comfort the small, lonely boy who had been thrust into a strange new world by his big brother. It used to sooth him as he slumbered, and at times, I might even read to him. _Not from children's books or anything like that_, Mokuba had insisted, childishly stubborn, and half amused, I would grab the new edition of _Othello_. Mokuba would then crinkle his nose in distaste, and shake his head, hair making a mini tornado. Giving him one of my rare, teasing smiles, I put _Othello_ away and took the worn, crumbling copy of _The Secret Garden_ from the back of the well-polished, antique bookshelf. The ending was his favourite part.

These days Mokuba didn't need me to watch over him. I just do.

And looking into his peaceful, joyful face, the way his cheek pressed tightly against his pillows and knowing it would leave faint red lines in the morning when he woke, listening to the whooshing sound of his breathing, in tune with the vulnerable rise and fall of his chest –

I knew I would never change it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Same as previous. Yugioh doesn't belong to me etc, etc. Same old, same old. Bleh.  

**_Author's Notes: _**Thank you for the informative reviews, **Meg**, **Yami White Rain**, **Rhelle**, **Emrys**, **t.a.g.O.**, **Blue September**, **Silentsigh **and **Phoenix17**. You guys, and the fact that for some reason my muse won't give up on a Kaiba/Yami piece, have been the deciding factor in turning this one-shot into a WIP. I really liked the details about what was enjoyable to you in the first chapter because it's very helpful to me as an amateur author. ^^; I've tried to incorporate as much of the style of the first chapter as possible, but I'm not quite sure it was successful. It's been noted that this has a different 'voice' than the first, which I attributed to Kaiba's frame of mind and lack of sleep. Sound reasonable? Agree or disagree, I will be happy to hear your thoughts on this. 

Also, your enthusiasm has been a great inspiration in getting me to write. Thank you for that flattering compliment, **Silentsigh**...I only wish that were true. ^^; There are many more talented authors out there and I'm just trying to reach their level. 

I'm glad you guys liked match-making/scheming Mokuba. For some reason, I couldn't get this idea out of my head and since we all know Kaiba would never force Mokuba to stop doing anything he wanted to do...This story was spawned. Also, the idea of mutual rivalry and irritation between Seto and Yami (aren't they just the married couple?) was just too amusing for me not to write about. So I tried my hand at it. A note though that since semester has started, I won't have as much time for writing as I did during the break. I promise to write as much as I can, but time will definitely be an issue. 

As always, a big thanks to **Moe** who beta-ed and gave me ideas about what I should fix up. You deserve tons of peaches and ramen.  

And now, onto the story before my rambling overwhelms everything else. 

**_Chapter 2_**

"Seto..."

"Come on, big brother. Wake up." Something nudged at my side.

"Come on, Seto...you gotta wake up. Wake up!" 

I opened one eye, and stared sleepily at Mokuba who was impatiently prodding me on my left side. He was extremely focused in his efforts to wake me and held such an exasperated expression on his face; I couldn't help it. I closed my eye and feigned sleep. 

"Seto. Seto! Oi!" Vague grumbling hinted at my ear. 

"Look Seto, if you don't wake up right now I'll -- I'll -- I'll invite Joey over and tell him you wanted to see him, and I'll make sure Yami's with him too!" Mokuba said triumphantly and gleefully. "Actually, maybe that's not such a bad idea. Yami, I mean. Not Joey 'cause then you'll just call him a dog again and then he'll get mad and try to punch you, and I don't want him to get hurt. And really. Yami's not that bad --"

I couldn't let this go on. My eyes flew open and I straightened impeccably, cutting short Mokuba's terrifyingly vocal trail of thought. "I'm awake now."

He blinked, and grinned up at me. "It worked!"

I just glared. It would take much more energy than I had to respond with the proper and insultingly appropriate words, and I didn't have that much already since I had faced a couple of sleepless nights. Mokuba by then had already gotten used to my changed routine. He woke me up in the early hours of morning so I wouldn't be late for school, and quite simply tried to take care of me by making sure I had enough breakfast. I, in return, tried to make myself as pleasant as possible without resulting in suicide. When Mokuba became the fussy little brother, I usually end up feeling less than cold towards him. It was just too hard, and although I won't admit, I had pretty much given up on trying to keep him out. 

I gave a small yawn and looked down expectantly at my desk. A silver tray placed with a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage and a cup of black coffee sat there complacently, as if it was always stuck there and I just never really noticed. 

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Eggs and sausage today."

"Yep. You need to eat some meat," Mokuba chirped and then gave a mock scowl. "You're all skin and bones, Seto. You need to eat some meat and get some fat." He then gave up at attempting to imitate me and grinned mischievous. "I mean muscles. Actually, I mean both. Same difference and all that stuff." 

"Hmpf." 

I deigned to respond and just grabbed the fork, taking several bites from the plate. As his much older and wiser brother, I knew how to choose my battles, and obviously, this was not it. I decided to wait for the time that I just _knew_ was coming, and then win the war with my logical reasoning. As of now though, Mokuba could have the victory. 

Picking up my cup of coffee -- black with no sugar because I needed the caffeine -- I told Mokuba just before I took a sip, "Get ready for school. We're not going to be late."

He agreeably went, and I had breakfast. In a blessed and yet uneasy silence. In truth, I wasn't sure how long I could walk between the thinning line of school, KaibaCorp, research and an increasing paranoia. Nothing so far had happened. No supposed accidents within KaibaCorp, no random gun shots had flown through the air near either me or Mokuba, no shiny, black car had screeched its way through the road, aiming straight for us...

All this inactivity just made me edgier. It was the calm before the storm type of cliché and when I wasn't growing frustrated with the results of my research into the dirty dealings of BetaCorp, I was immensely annoyed with Hirato's lack of imagination. Did he seriously think he was toying with me? I had played a much harder game of psychological warfare when I was younger and against a much better opponent too. For now, he was simply giving me extra time to delve into his daily business and find blackmail material. Hirato would soon find out that crossing _me_ was the wrong move. 

*`*`*

A shower always helped ease my tense muscles, but it never did much good for my whirling mind. The only time I ever stopped thinking was during my almost-comatose slumber, a rarity that only happened when I was on alert. Usually, and mostly, I would be a light sleeper. The bright glare of a lamp or Mokuba's soft steps easily awoke me and in less than ten seconds, I was up and ready for any sign of trouble. This usually scared the hell out of the maid, but after that one time when I accidentally tripped and straddled her prone form, one hand gripping tightly around her neck and the other holding both her wrists above her head, she stopped coming into my room to clean. Though, after that she kept cupping her nose and blushing whenever I was around. I frowned and wondered whether my nudity had anything to do with it. 

The matter glided away from my mind since my tightened security included no more in house workers, and school occupied its place. Or more precisely, placements of body guards and security measures occupied its place. While Mokuba went to his, he needed to be guarded throughout the intervals between classes. At the very least, he needed to be well within the sight of those body guards. I didn't need as much. I pretty much knew how to defend myself and if worse comes to worst, I could use the dagger I had sheathed within my uniform. 

I looked at my watch and called out to Mokuba, "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Coming!" he shouted back, racing down the stairs in a blur. He flew past the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast as he did so, and ran out to the front door. I waited for him by the limo and beckoned him to enter. 

By now, he had gotten used to men in black suits trailing him around. In fact, he probably knew them much better than me, and I was the one who gave them background checks. As per usual, after we both climbed in Mokuba started chatting with one of the guards. 

"So Kyle, you ready for another day of school?" 

I hid a smile. It would never do for a ruthless and malicious genius to smile so often. 

*`*`*

School. You never really want to be there, and yet, you're always there. It could have been a profound and philosophical way of thinking, I suppose, and if this were last week or the week before, I wouldn't have minded being here so much. 

But. 

Now there was a conjunction to hate. It usually indicated some unforseen and unwanted news. It always did for me. And this time was no exception. School had lost its appeal to me. I admit, there wasn't much appeal in the first place except for the fact it got me out of the old man's sight and gave me a sort of freedom I would in a million years not admit, but now? Now all I see is hidden threats in lurking shadows and in the vast open ended areas. When crowds speed their way towards class at the sound of the bell, I can feel myself tense up for one attack or the other. For all I knew, Hirato could stoop this low. 

Fortunately, the disgusting students in my way usually parted before me as I walk to my first class. They knew not to bring my attention upon themselves and I thought they had some semblance of a brain. 

At least most of them anyway. I glared at the creature who seemed to be blind and brainless since he bumped into me, and ended up falling splat onto the floor. The unseemly cry and thud helped assuage my anger, and even caused a bit of amusement. I guess I could forgive the idiot --

"Hey! Watch where you're going, moneybags!"

Make that monkey. My forgiving self suddenly went away, and I narrowed my eyes. "You could say the same for yourself, _mutt_. Or was that _monkey_? I could never choose which term to call you. Such a shame there's no single term for both of them. Hm. Maybe I should coin a new neologism for you_, mutt_."    

"Why you -- gah -- Tristan! Why'd you do that for?! I was just gonna kick his stinkin' rich butt!" 

I watched as the shaggy haired blond struggled with his pencil headed friend and grew a tad more amused. It seemed that my tolerance level either had decreased, or the stupid mutt had desensitised me with all his prior idiotic bumbling. I decided I was desensitised and made a note to never, ever bother with the mutt. Then I thought about the entertainment value Wheeler had, and decided a couple more rounds wouldn't hurt.

"Really? And here I thought you were just crawling around on the floor like a baby. My bad." I smirked and headed towards my class, adding over my shoulder, "Oh, and I doubt you can even land one punch. Our little collision seemed to prove that, don't you think? Or are you still trying to get up from the floor?"

"Gah!! You stinkin' good-for-nothing -- good for nothing -- gah! Tristan, give me a good insult! And what did he mean by neo-whatever, huh? Tell me!"

All that, and it was only morning. Perhaps today won't be too bad, I thought, laughing privately. Now, if I could defeat Yami in a duel at lunch, then my day would end off very, very well. 

*`*`*

Not surprisingly, my classes went by quickly. Advanced Physics? Done. Advanced Calculus? Done. Gone. Finished. The whole confrontation with Wheeler must have put me in a much better mood than I thought since I usually have my guard kept at high in school. Ever since the Hirato threat, my guard has doubled into overdrive, and close to what some people may call 'paranoia'. I paid them no heed and continued with my precautions, though they more often than not involved Mokuba and not me. After all, Hirato had directly threatened KaibaCorp and Mokuba in one go. He knew my weaknesses and flaws, and as I would have done, will seek to exploit them. 

I frowned and began mentally checking off the security measures I put into place. My memory was reliable, this I knew for certain, but a slightly uncomfortable feeling had started to grow in the pit of my stomach, and now, uncertainty was plaguing my lunch hour. Mokuba's slightly lopsided chicken sandwiches lay still in front of me next to my briefcase. It went unheeded as my mind whirled and zigzagged, going at one hundred kilometres per hour and not intending to stop until I finally found the missing variable. 

So caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the scrape of a chair against the floor, the shift of the table and finally a squeak; not so sharp as to shrill in my ears but undeniably _there_, like the curious stare of a certain intruder. I never stopped frowning as I woke from my induced daze. If possible, I frowned even more as I took in the familiar, incorporeal form and wondered if anyone else could see him too. At first, I doubted my sight because this was _school_, a very _public _place where ghosts from millennium past shouldn't roam around like they were part of the system. And then I realised that even if I was to go crazy and hallucinate, why would my lunacy create _him_ for a companion? Actually, I didn't want to think further along that track because there was a fine line between sanity and insanity, and I might have just crossed it back when I discovered the existence of magic and the age of my rival. My discovery ended there though, simply because I didn't want to hear anymore, and none of it had anything to do with me. It was all Yami. His past, his present, and his uncertain future. My past was best left ignored and my future had nothing to do with my past. I created my own destiny, and it was my opinion that Yami should do the same instead of quietly reaching for lost memories. But this was his problem. Not mine. So I did what I do best and left it alone.  

I was going to make some comment about ghosts and food when another thought occurred to me. "What are you doing here?" It also occurred to me that I didn't sound very resentful or angry and this made me wonder if I was losing my mind after all.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just sitting." His curious gaze never faltered and I felt an urge to shift awkwardly. 

"Hmpf. Be more specific," I ordered. He shrugged. 

"Well, I am. Nobody can see me, and Yugi's with his friends. I don't see the harm in doing a little wandering  -- and by the way, Joey's not too happy," he grinned. "I think it has something to do with -- and I quote -- 'that stupid jerk Kaiba who's an ass and a jerk and has no sense of fashion'." Yami chuckled before he added, "I think he's also miffed at Tristan too. Something about holding him back and not knowing what neologism meant." 

My mouth twitched and Yami saw it. "Ah...should I ask?"

"Probably not. You won't like the answer."

"I see." He gave a faint smile and mused, "When have I ever liked your answers?" 

"Never. Now stop dithering and tell me why you're here." I demanded again. I knew a stalling tactic when I saw one and this was no different from all the others I have seen. Less subtle too. Being Pharaoh probably didn't require much of that skill, I assumed. With one word Yami could have destroyed a whole city. That had its own set of appeals, I knew. Absolute power was a thing I had tried to bring within my grasp; only to find that it was slippery and prone to betrayal, switching masters as easily as the falling day and rising night. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the horrified curiosity in which milling students were openly staring at me with. I glanced at them, narrowing my eyes and thinning my lips into a silent scowl. They quickly turned away and tried to hide themselves behind lunch trays and paper napkins. Those who I had managed to get snare into a frightened trap fled out of the cafeteria. 

I snorted dismissively and turned back to Yami, who looked searchingly at the table top but whose words were aimed directly at me. He hadn't noticed my intimidation tactics and it was just as well. He wouldn't have approved of me scaring the students again.    

"I don't know. I -- I -- really have no idea." He smiled faintly again, only it was self deprecating rather than musing. "You know, living inside a Puzzle isn't what it's cut out to be. I have my own room, but anywhere else, and I would be lost. Some of the doors have been unlocked and opened, but others haven't and I can't force them to. I guess I'll just have to wait until everything is unlocked for my mind to clear up. I could even live with the maze if the crumbling and ancient ruins would just go away." 

He ended with a wistful sounding note, and I couldn't dredge up any animosity towards him. It was one thing to hate him while he was victorious again and again in our battles, but at normal times when we were at a truce, no duelling disk or chess board between us, I sometimes felt -- dare I say it -- sympathy for him. It was much harder, and much more lonely being the White King than the Black King. 

I said nothing, letting the silence reign for the moment. There weren't any reassurances I could give him, and certainly there was no advice waiting to be let out to make everything right again. No such thing existed. 

"Sometimes, you just have to bear it," I said quietly, and that unusual peace was in place again. It discomforted me, this feeling of total tranquillity. 

"Yes." He paused, a strange fleeting expression crossing over his face. "But sometimes, you don't have to do it alone. The smallest thing could be your saving grace." 

An eerie sense of familiarity rang within me and a growing discord echoed loudly. I was angry. Bewildered. Resentful. 

Shaking it off quickly, and giving Yami a confused look, I leaned back on my chair and proceeded to infuse myself with my surroundings. That _thing_, whatever it was, had left me unsure and indecisive. It also supplied me with a heap of confusion, and I hated that emotion more than anything. Confusion led to indecisiveness which then led to being weak and unable to stop being bulldozed by the strong. 

Mentally shaken, more than I admitted to myself, I glanced again at Yami who looked serene. I had never trusted that expression on anyone else, and I wasn't about to trust it on him of all people. 

"_What_. _Was_. _That_." It wasn't a question. 

"I'm not sure," he finally said, meeting my eyes directly with his. "I am not lying, Kaiba. I just remembered a bit from my past. That is all."

"Then why did I _feel_ that? It's your memories. Not mine." I paused. "Unless somehow you're inflicting your emotions onto me." I gave him a suspicious look, and he in turn grumped at me, obviously affronted by my silent accusations. 

"Oh, stop it, Kaiba. I'm not inflicting my emotions onto you and I am _definitely_ not doing it on purpose. It might annoy you, but beating you annoys you more."

I glared, and what traces of sympathy left in me was washed away. Everything else was forgotten as my pride rushed forward to defend itself. 

"We'll see how annoyed I get after I defeat you in a duel." 

We smirked, both relishing the taste of a challenge. 

*`*`*

I stomped my way through the corridors and the students in front of me parted like the Red Sea while the students behind me trailed at a safe distance away, huddling in fear. The briefcase by my side swung in pace with my long, hard steps. It was a danger in its own right, and I didn't care. Not a whit.

Yami had won. 

Again.

Damn him. 

I hated him, and his winning ways. I hated the way he would always come up with the life-point saving card just in time to destroy my own powerfully invincible monster. I hated his victorious grinning smirk. And most of all, I hated this pendulum of anger and respect that always came in the heels of my defeat. 

My emotional turmoil corroded every single defence I had built up. It reached a point where I didn't notice the students milling away from me, the big broken down soda machine I pass on my way in and out of school but never seemed to get fixed no matter how many times people suggest it, and the _squeech_ of burning tires.

Some intuitive sense interrupted my thoughts at the last minute and I looked up. A black car was barrelling towards me and it was very, very fast. 

Quickly, I half-ran and half-jumped to my left, landing hard on the concrete pavement. The car swerved past me, managing to hit my side before turning a full semi circle to make a getaway. I could hear the shocked gasps, and scrummaging of students as they turned to watch the whole scene. No doubt some of them were even whispering words of encouragement for those responsible for the hit and run. My pride and dignity was wounded, and my side ached with an already numbing throb. I glared up at the cloudy sky. 

"Excuse me."

"Coming through. Hey! Get your foot outta our way."

The sound of scuffling and shuffling reached me first before I recognised the voices. It would seem that Yugi and his gang were here. I took no notice of them. My  mind was still in a stasis of shock, rage and indignation, and once Yugi reached me, I told him what was stuck in my mind. "That. Was. Pathetic."

He blinked in an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about fashion, but nodded attentively anyway. Obviously he thought I had a concussion and was out of my mind, but I ignored that for now. Just as I ignored the footsteps signalling the arrival of the mutt and his friend. The girl and the guy who looked to have a dice fetish moved from behind them, and looked on with some sort of distant concern for me but I took no notice of them either. My rant needed an outlet as of this minute and I couldn't be bothered with anything else.

"Did you see that? Out of all the ways in this technologically advanced world, he chooses to assassinate me using a car. A _black_ noticeable, car. It is _pathetic_. It is the _most_ pathetic attempt I have seen."

"Uh, I guess so, Kaiba." Yugi knelt down, and held out his hand to pull me up. I started at it for a second before I decided I didn't need any help to get up. Pushing off the ground and hiding a grimace, I stood up and brushed off whatever dust or dirt that stained themselves onto my uniform. 

"Are you all right? That car was going awfully fast..." Yugi looked at me with concern as he pulled back his unwanted hand and stood back up. A twinge of discomfort lanced through me as I noted his sincerity. He always made me feel as if I should be better than I was with his unconditional offer of friendship and forgiveness, but I refused to change time and time again. I didn't need it, I thought adamantly. I don't need anything from anyone. 

"I'm fine. The car was obviously weak as well. Pathetic. Hirato is useless." 

"Huh? Who's Hirato? " The mutt asked, scratching his head. 

"None of your damn business." I turned my back on them. It was true. None of it had anything to do with them and I wasn't about to broadcast my private life just because a car tried to run me over.  

"But Kaiba, this Hirato wants to kill you! Aren't you worried? What about Mokuba?" Yugi called out. "You need help. You need some sort of protection or otherwise you or Mokuba could be hurt. The next time something happens, you won't be so lucky, Kaiba."

"I already have everything under control." I halted and tilted my head slightly over my shoulder. "I don't need any help -- little as it is -- from _you_ or your _friends_." 

"But Kaiba, we have an advantage Hirato or whoever it is know nothing about -- " 

By God, if he was going to say the Heart of the Cards, I was going to run him over myself. 

"We have Yami and the Millennium Puzzle."

Well, that was a first; but I was not persuaded.

"No." 

"Kaiba --"

"No."

"Jeez, Kaiba. Will you just listen to Yugi for once in your stupid life!"

I started walking again. "So the mutt speaks. Too bad what he said held no value whatsoever." I could hear gurgling noises coming from Wheeler's direction, but any sputtering insults he was going to say was interrupted by Yugi, who still had worry incorporated into his every word.

"Kaiba! Please. Think about Mokuba...even if you don't want our help, what about him? He's not as strong as you. He's still just a kid."

Damn him. He and Yami were just the same, always causing me chaos and disorder. Once my mind was made, nothing could change it. Nothing except for an annoying ghost and his shorter and livelier clone. I gritted my teeth and told my heart not to turn against me. It listened but my legs didn't. They stopped of their own accord and I found myself standing still once again. 

"No." My voice lacked its conviction though, and I knew Yugi could hear it. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Kaiba. Think about it. What's the worst thing that could happen that hasn't happened already? Let us help you," he said gently, but certainly, utterly convinced that what he was doing was the right thing.

I hesitated. He had hit a nerve when he mentioned Mokuba. I could handle most things, this I knew for a fact. Pain was not a consideration for my body or me but for Mokuba? It very well was. I had spent years trying to keep him safe and now was a hazardous time when the wrong action could destroy what I had protected for so long. 

"Tell me your plan." I paused, eyes staring straight forward and hands clenched into a tight fist. "I will give you one chance to tell me what you can do, and then I will decide."

I could hear the gentle sigh of relief Yugi let out and the disgruntled grumbling of Wheeler beside him. "Okay. That's great! Well, for now me and Yami will just have to live with you; maybe --"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I growled out. There was absolutely no way I was going to live with them. 

*`*`*

"Wow! This is gonna be so cool!" 

Mokuba was bouncing energetically as he watched Yugi unpack and put away his clothes while I stood in the shadows, quietly raging. It was going to be a long night, I thought grimly, and the sun hadn't even set yet. I, Seto Kaiba, somehow allowed myself to get blindsided by the most irritating spirit in this world and his spiky haired clone. It was degrading. It was humiliating. And I had no choice but to go on with their foolish plans because deep down I knew Mokuba had to be protected at all cost, and because no matter how I suffered, it had to be done. Extra security was extra security. I could handle the paranormal package that came along with it. 

"So, Kaiba. How about a game of chess?" Yami appeared beside me with his arms crossed and his head leaning slightly forward.

I grunted my agreement after a moment's pause and we both stood still, staring directly at Mokuba and Yugi. They chattered enthusiastically and happily in the brightly lit room while we stood silently in our own dark places. The symbolism was not lost on me.   

     


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah. No profit is made and yadda, yadda, yadda. Same as previous.

___**Author's Notes:** _Thank you, ******Blue September**. I'm glad this story has made such an impression on you and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope to try and keep things from being too cliché or overused so thanks a bunches for telling me I succeeded. This chapter was particularly fun to write, though I'm still paranoid about it diverging from the original style I had simply because I know my mood often changes the way I write. Also to note, I couldn't get rid of the image of chibi Seth and chibi Atem meeting so I decided to chuck it in here and add another layer of their past onto this fic. Another fun bit to write, and hopefully to read. I assumed that because Kaiba was a precocious child, Seth would be too. However, precocious doesn't equal an adult so hopefully it's clear that despite Seth's intelligence, a child he is still.

I don't know how long it will take to do the next chapter, ******Phoenixfire17 **(I'm hoping for monthly updates) but it probably won't hold since I'm going to be rather busy after semester break finishes. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

And as usual, thanks muchly to ******Moerae** who beta-ed and gave me some nifty ideas in the process. Lots of peaches and ramen heading your way.

* * *

******Chapter 3******

* * *

I yawned lightly, one hand covering my mouth while the other dismissively pushed away the papyrus I was writing on. It was only early noon, with the sun beating down hard onto the sandy grounds, but I still didn't want to leave my room yet. At least, not until I taught myself all the symbols and scripts of the Egyptian language. Just because I was young didn't mean I was ignorant, and the one thing I hated more than adults acting as if I couldn't understand a word they said was them telling me I was cute. Stupid people. I supposed they could be forgiven for their total ignorance in this. They were just common people playing priests, while _I _was going to be an actual priest. One who protected the Pharaoh, Horus on earth, nonetheless. It was a great honour, a great prestige, and I wasn't going to be a failure.

With that in mind, and quiet determination in my heart, I reached for the pile of scrolls near me. They were the only ones I haven't opened so far and I guess I was a little pleased at the fact that it was less than half of what I brought in secretly. I laughed slightly now. No doubt Akmet was going to go crazy when he discovered the missing scrolls from his library, but it couldn't be helped.

I blinked and turned around in mid thought. What was that, that distracting and loud sound? It held a wailing, crying quality that made my ears hurt and my head ache, and it was bringing a halt to my peace and quiet. I scowled and stood up from my bed, feet landing onto the marble floor with a soft thud. Whoever was making that horrible noise was going to face my wrath, I thought, marching in small strides towards the source.

As I reached closer and closer to a room not far from mine, the noise grew in volume and I had to grit my teeth to withstand the annoying pitch. They were really going to pay.

I stormed in, arms crossed and an expression darker than Anubis' on my face, ready to unleash my wrath.

Only to encounter...nothing. Except, it wasn't possible. Simply impossible, because the stupid noise was still in full force. I squinted, eyes trained to every corner of the large chamber. It was pretty impressive, if I was one to be impressed, and held two beds along side each other. Paused, I retrained my eyes onto the smaller bed and finally noticed something I had missed before. The sheets strewn over top weren't as empty as I had first thought, and I could see tiny, small movements here and there.

Stepping closer with a puzzled frown, I wondered warily what it was. Some pained animal? A hidden enemy? I brightened at the thought. This was the perfect opportunity for me to show my prowess as a warrior. Even though my training haven't exactly started years ago, I was still quite good at it. Hand to hand combat, chariot racing and even riding a horse! These skills I picked up quite easily and was something I looked forward to using.

I smiled gleefully and quickly walked towards the wriggling, noise-making form. It hadn't stopped its racket at all so it was logical to assume it was an enemy veiling its deadly weapons, waiting for the Pharaoh to arrive before making a move. I nodded to myself. This was the Pharaoh's chamber after all, and for such a thing to get through the guards surrounding the palace, it must be dangerous. And I was very pleased by the fact.

Quickly, I reached and pulled the white linen sheet away, my body automatically moulding itself in the fighting stance I was taught. The sheet fluttered onto the floor innocently, splashing quietly while I stood still, eyes widening in disbelief at the sight before me. Not an enemy assassin then, I thought with no small tinge of disappointment. Instead, what was huddled under that linen was none other than a baby. The Pharaoh's son, I amended when I saw the symbols sewn along the seams of his wrap and the spiky multi-coloured tufts of hair that only _he_ would have.

Damn Pharaoh baby. Why couldn't he be an assassin?

I scowled at the child who had now stopped crying and relaxed my body; arms crossed over my chest in what I deemed an intimidating move. He, Atem, I remembered, stilled and stared back at me with luminous and curious ruby-like eyes while his mouth opened in wet wonder.

Did all babies drool? I thought with distaste. Even worse was the idea that I might have done the same a couple of years ago.

Shuddering lightly, I decided to leave. It had been a waste of my time in coming here for a crying baby and I didn't want to waste anymore. I had turned to walk away when suddenly, that loud wailing started up again. I halted my steps, wincing slightly at the echoing effects of the chamber and then turned back to Atem with an annoyed glare.

"Hey. Stop making that noise," I said angrily.

Atem just kept on crying and for a moment, I panicked. It wasn't a deep panic because I _never_ panicked, but that damn baby wouldn't stop his racket. I stomped closer to him and scowled down at the screwed up little face that was turning into a flushed pink. He _still _hadn't stopped.

Without thinking much of it, I reached and poked at Atem's side. "Stop that. I'm getting a headache."

Surprisingly, Atem stopped his loud noises and made newer ones. I stared down in confusion as he gurgled happily. What happened? I poked him again because he was irritating me with his nonsensical baby ways and because he was kind of soft. Soft bodied, soft skinned and he suddenly seemed a lot more vulnerable to me. Who would protect him? I wondered absent mindedly and then the idea that ___I_would pushed itself to the fore.

Atem giggled this time in childish delight and I became more fascinated than angry. Confused as well because he had been driving me crazy one moment and then...he wasn't. I poked at him a third time, and as expected, more giggles bubbled forth. The small hands reaching for me made me blink in puzzlement, but I didn't mind.

I watched curiously as Atem reacted happily to every single one of my pokes, and if my hand had rubbed his side gently more often than not and my mouth crinkled upwards every time he made his giggling noises...well, it wasn't really my fault.

Damn Pharaoh baby.

Sooner than I thought, Atem yawned tiredly in mid giggle, and large eyes drooped slightly in exhaustion. I gave a soft snort and started to move away, only to realize that tight fists had clutched themselves around me and a curling body was prepared to use me as a sleeping toy. I scowled but let myself fall by Atem's side, glad that at least the bed wasn't so small that I couldn't stretch myself out.

I turned towards the sleepy, podgy face and my scowl slipped. Atem sleepily gurgled and murmured, "'eth," before snuggling his whole face onto my chest.

"It's Seth, stupid baby," I chided, but made sure to say it quietly in case he woke up wailing again. Yawning, I sighed in resignation and closed my own eyes. A full afternoon and what had I done with it? Spent it with Atem, of course.

Damn Pharaoh baby, I thought, already travelling in dreams.

**-=-=-=-=- **

_Damn...baby?_

I woke in gradual but comforting stages, body protesting like it always did at the end of its brief period of rest. However, my mind was less than serene due to some puzzling thought trails, but that too faded away as I became more alert and aware of my surroundings. I wasn't unhappy. What ever I was dreaming about had me confused and more than a little apprehensive because I was Seto Kaiba, cold and ruthless corporate tyrant. Not Seto Kaiba, warm and fuzzy teddy bear. And where did the fuzzy teddy bear come from?

This was when I decided I didn't really want to know, and started to head off for a shower. A nice, hot, mind-numbing shower that would have come close to being orgasmic if my cuts haven't come to the fore and stung when I applied soap. One more reason to take down Hirato, I scowled blackly. Ruining someone's morning shower was just rude.

I finished after thirty minutes of bliss, wrapped myself in my black bathrobe and walked back to my room. The digital clock sitting on the edge of my desk blinked baffling numbers and for a second, I stood still in surprised shock.

1:35PM?!

But...impossible. How could I have slept for so long? And why didn't Mokuba wake me? It was a school day, and I needed to be at school. My mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that not only was it 1:35PM, but that I. Was. Not. At. School. This just didn't happen.

"Good morning, Kaiba."

I whirled around, and met with an amused Yami who was standing in the doorway of my room with a breakfast tray that only Mokuba ever used. And since I was less than at my best, instead of a scowl and glare, I gave him a baffled look.

"Oh, I see you're confused." He smiled soothingly, "Mokuba's just gone to school -- now don't give me that look, Kaiba, I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't listen, and yes, I see you can relate. He also told me to look after you, so please be reasonable."

"Don't try and reason with me," I snapped back. "You just look demented with that smile on your face."

His said demented smile grew strained and annoyed. "Now, Kaiba. I'm just trying to help out, which somehow included taking your breakfast -- lunch -- whatever -- to you. Let's just try and get along, ok? Because if I was nice enough to give you food, the least you can do is behave while we're in this situation. We really don't want Mokuba to come back to his precious brother lying bruised on the floor now do we?" His tone chirped yes, yes, yes! and I narrowed my eyes.

"We'll just have to see who's going to end up on the floor now." My body tensed and I was ready to strangle the irritating-ghost-that wouldn't-go-away -- and what did I really expect anyway since the damn spirit was living with me -- when the phone rang, its shrill surprising me and most definitely shocking Yami. He looked on curiously as I took the cordless and pressed 'Talk', all the while glaring angrily at him. It was a very impressive feat, I was sure.

"Kaiba."

Turning away to have my conversation in peace, or more to point, to listen to one of my investigators update on the Hirato situation without being distracted by infuriating violet eyes, I somehow managed to curb my rising anger. It deflated as my disappointment inflated. None of the investigators had found any leads, any sign of illegal activities within BetaCorp. It couldn't kill Hirato to have _some_ kind of corrupt dealing could it? Tax fraud, maybe? I could live with tax fraud and BetaCorp going bankrupt because of it. I wasn't too picky sometimes if it meant getting the whole situation over and done with. Unfortunately Hirato wasn't let in on the game plan.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked questioningly.

It showed how absorbed I was that I haven't even noticed shutting off the phone and clutching it tightly in my left hand. I haven't even noticed Yami, who was standing to the side gazing at me in part concern and part curiosity.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I answered. "You can go now."

He frowned at me, but the concern was already dissipating. "I'm not some servant you can dismiss, Kaiba --"

"No, you're not," I cut him off, in no mood to listen to the Pharaoh rant for the hundredth or was it thousandth? time. "I need to get dressed."

"Well." He trailed off dubiously, leaving the tray of food on what little space he could find on my large desk before finally managing to say, "We're not done yet."

His last sentence dripped with determination and steel, a Pharaoh's commanding voice through and through, and even I felt the smallest compulsion to follow his orders, to heed his words. But I fought that unwise urge like I had fought in the past and it didn't disappoint. If there was one thing I trusted about myself, it was the strength and power of my will to do what needed to be done.

"Later," I dismissed as I turned away, ignoring him as I have been wont to do but never quite succeeding like I wished.

**-=-=-=-=-**

I dressed myself as slowly as I possibly could. I nibbled on the toast and eggs, hoping that those minute sized bites could drag time by its horns. Unfortunately, even as I wasted more than an hour, it wasn't enough for Mokuba and Yugi to come bustling in, all chatter and loudness, and most definitely interrupting our 'conversation'. It wasn't that I was afraid of Yami -- as if -- but Yami had somehow always managed to extract certain classified information I never would in billion years revealed. It was irritating as hell and dangerous too. Weaknesses upon weaknesses could be held within the palm of Yami's ghostly hand, and I would be at his mercy. Not something anyone, let alone but especially me, would look forward to.

By the time I left my room, clothed and as prepared for the confrontation ahead as I ever could be, Yami had already settled himself in the living room, munching on some cookies and watching the flat screen TV with wide eyes. I stopped and stared at him, wondering whether he had already assimilated into this technology driven world when I noticed the programme that was currently enthralling him.

"I'm sorry...so sorry...but, I couldn't help it. He seduced me! And he looked exactly like you!"

Dramatic sobbing commenced and I turned back to stare at a sheepish Yami who had just realized I was there.

"Uh, I only know how to turn it on." He shrugged. "And this was sort of there."

"You watch soap operas," I stated, disbelief obvious.

"I guess," he said uncertainly, shrugging again and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Soap. Operas."

He was starting to look annoyed now. "So what? Like I said, it was there, so it means you watch it too."

I just shook my head and gracefully moved to sit on the leather couch. Picking up the remote from under the glass coffee table, I proceeded to click to another channel. One, hopefully, with no sobbing or evil twins in sight.

I raised an eyebrow, and Yami responded with a quiet, "Oh," when he saw the stock market.

"I still didn't know how to work your TV."

"Sure."

"No, it's the truth. Yugi just did -- things -- and told me to watch," Yami said defensively.

I didn't respond, but my mouth did turn upwards. Whether it was a smirk or something even rarer, a grin, I wasn't certain. Yami obviously was.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Then I don't suppose the great Seto Kaiba could teach the technologically helpless like me how to be technologically sound like you?" His tone held a slight mocking quality to it, and I found myself tensing up.

Glancing sideways at him, I asked, "Is that a challenge? Because you sound like you're challenging me."

"And what if I am?" he smirked back.

I narrowed my eyes, observing as I did so that I've been doing it a lot lately. I could probably blame it on Yami as well. Give me enough time and I could probably blame every single thing on Yami; with logical reasons pertaining as to why every grievance against me was the cause and effect of a certain three thousand year old spirit too.

**-=-=-=-=-**

My teeth ached from all the clenching I had been doing, and most likely needed dental treatment while my hands struggled not to wound themselves in a vice-like grip around the neck of a very irritating, and slow-learner of a Pharaoh. For someone who called himself the 'King of Games', I sneered, he certainly wasn't very bright in other areas. I ignored the little voice inside me that was trying to be fair and insert in the fact of Yami's age and originally not so advanced culture. Certainly three thousand years of progress was a lot to take in, and I wouldn't blame anybody for being trapped in a Puzzle for that amount of time. But this? This was a bloody _phone_.

"Press. Five." I gritted out, one hand clutching my temple in pained frustration as I watched the train wreck of a Pharaoh hesitantly aimed his fore finger at the desired button. The wrong button.

"Five." My head throbbed in misery. How long had I spent like this? Hours? Days? This was hell.

He pushed one.

The bastard.

Before I knew it, I had my hands clamped around his neck in a strangle hold. He looked at me in surprise and then my hands, and consequently my off balanced body, suddenly went through his. I dropped onto the floor but managed to tuck my body in a roll and thus keep myself from even more scrapes and bruises. Glaring at the now solid form of Yami -- damn his ghostly tricks -- I stood back up with dignity.

"Do you always try to kill everyone?" he had the nerve to ask.

I gave him a look and he nodded logically to himself. "Ah...yes. You do tend to do that a lot."

"That's what they deserve if they become annoying." I glowered pointedly at him, only to have him glare back defensively at me.

"Hey! Those numbers are confusing. How can you tell which one is which? We certainly had a better system when I was alive."

"Yeah right," I muttered. But already I was losing some of my anger because for a genius, I hadn't exactly lived up to my name -- in only this aspect, of course. I haven't thought about the differing numeric system Yami must have used and the Arabic system we have now. No wonder Yami was confused.

"I think you should learn our numbering system first," I said quickly, staring at my rich burgundy walls intently.

"That's a good idea." Slow but an acceptance of my peace offering nonetheless.

I gave him a nod and turned to face him finally as the awkwardness of the situation progressed. Even though I was getting used to some of our rarer moments of peace, it was still difficult for me to accept it. Not only was spending time in relatively low animosity with Yami foreign, but spending time, _liking_ it and all the while being aggressive competitors with him made it more than alien. I felt like I was somehow abducted and forced into a surreal reality where everything was turned upside down with a malicious cherry dropped on top and a crackling evil laugh to garnish it off.

And to finish off my day, the splattering of tiny feet followed by the loud thud of a closed door stomped its way into the entrance of the living room and stood still there. Wide familiar eyes stared in surprise, narrowed into an even more familiar expression of calculation, and then turned into happy glee.

I stared in abject horror. "Mokuba..."

"No, big brother. Stay there! I'll just be, uh, going, uh, to, um...my room. Yeah! My room. 'Cause, you know, you guys, um, need to be...alone. Yeah! Some 'alone time'." He grinned, quotation marks etching themselves obviously even though his hands never moved.

"Mokuba --" I tried to explain again, to stop this ceaseless idea before it began to grow and weed itself around Mokuba's match-making mind.

"No need to explain, big brother," he nodded with a thousand watts of enthusiasm. "I know everything. And I'll just go now. To, uh, my room." With that, he whirled around and away, the splattering of tiny feet fading away as he exited.

With a resigned sigh, I made a note to myself to have a brother to brother talk with Mokuba. It was probably going to be difficult, but so was living with Mokuba's suggestive winks and nudges and his brilliantly 'romantic' ideas of proper dating. I shuddered at the image of candlelight and roses with me and Yami sitting close to each other, cuddling and whispering sugary sweet nothings while Mokuba played the violin. Then, somehow or another I would ask Yami for a dance and we would end up doing the tango, eyes staring passionately at each other while a rose would mysteriously appear between my lips.

I shuddered again.

Too gruesome. Much too gruesome and no doubt we would end up fighting over the wine anyway.

I shook my head, trying to shake away all the nightmarish images at the same time and prepared to leave. Yami was already forgotten and I really, really needed to do some more research.

"Kaiba, what just happened?" Unfortunately Yami wasn't content to be forgotten.

"You don't want to know," I muttered back. "Better if you didn't."

He eyed me with some confusion and wariness but I didn't want to answer any questions now. Especially not when they were about Mokuba, my little brother who had somehow decided that everyone should be paired up and me, who couldn't -- haven't -- quite managed to stop him yet.

Taking a couple of steps away, subject at hand dismissed, I hadn't expected Yami to continue his line of thinking aloud. Or should I say, the more sarcastic edge of that line of thinking.

"You know, plenty of people can leave a room without being so dramatic and saying cryptic remarks." He sounded put out and near enough to pouting that my hackles didn't rise up to defensively insult back. Sort of. I ignored him to the best of my ability anyway.

"Yeah. Good for them. Now practice using the phone," I told him from over my shoulder.

"Oh shut up," he said testily and I felt a small smidgeon of amusement. It looked like the 'King of Games' wasn't as cool as he made out to be, I mused smugly as the distance between us grew.

"Damn numbers," floated from somewhere behind me, a mutter not meant to be heard by listening ears, and I laughed softly, perhaps less snidely than I would have thought and expected.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Same as previous because if I did own YuGiOh...well...leering grin...we all know what will happen, don't we?

**Author's Notes: **I'm afraid I won't be able to update until late June. Sorry guys but I've got finals next month and a project due in a couple of weeks so my schedule is pretty full until then. But, this chapter is a tad longer than the rest to make up for it. Hopefully. ;-)

Thank you very much for the reviews! **Sweetbriar**, as you may have noticed, comments and corrections are extremely welcome. I love it when readers tell me what they like and what they think I should improve on. **Blue September**, I'm going to take your advice and write for fun. It's, well, so much more fun that way! I'm glad you enjoyed the chibi scenes because I really love writing them. Think I might just include one snippet per chapter from now on. **Neko no Basu**,**ShiroiYami**, **halowing4** and **goddesskali**, I'm extremely happy that I haven't butchered any of the characters so far. It's been great writing Kaiba because he's just so sarcastic and edgy. **Female Yami/Yugi** and **Yuen**, Mokuba is down right deadly when he wants to be, no? It's even more apparent in this chapter and poor Kaiba indeed. You know what, **Yuen**, I think that might be possible and you don't even have to pay! Just let me think about that for a bit...you just gave me some ideas for future chapters. **Kami Beverly**, I'm very flattered that you think so. I'll try to keep up with future chapters. More phone' bits to come, **Phoenixfire**.

And a big thank you to **Moerae** for beta-ing. I know you wanted YY/Y but uh, I'm on a S/YY streak here. Sowie.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

There was much to be said for research, I thought as I scrolled through document after document, budget after budget and finally, a history of BetaCorp's known achievements and actions in the past couple of decades or so. I had already checked everything there was beyond those decades earlier on and now I was hoping Hirato had the sense to be involved in some tainted dealings recently. He had to be, what with trying to kill me and everything, I scowled blackly at the screen, but I also knew he was smarter than that. It won't matter though, because as smart as he is, as clever at hiding his trails as he would have to be, I was better, and much, much smarter. Gozaburo was left in the lurch and so would Hirato, but not before I made BetaCorp a requisition of KaibaCorp's. I smirked maliciously, savouring the flavour of an anticipated success. It was a thrill that I could never live without, nor did I wish to.

However -- I scowled again but with less anger because even though Mokuba could drive me up the wall, he could never make me angry -- I didn't expect this newer problem to crop up. I sighed and rubbed the ridge of my nose in resignation. It was just my luck to have Mokuba misunderstand that situation with Yami. Just my luck he had to arrive at the exact moment Yami and me were standing together like idiots, staring at each other with what Mokuba must have thought to be moonstruck and loving expressions on our faces. My increasingly bad luck that Mokuba had somehow taken it upon himself to leave us alone, quote, unquote. It was nearly enough to send me straight into an insane asylum, sans white straight coat because I absolutely hated those inescapable contraptions. They brought back memories I would rather leave buried and forgotten.

Lost in circling thoughts, and losing interest in what I was doing before, I looked upwards at my ceiling, wondering and thinking and not even aware of Mokuba's presence until he was half way towards me. I was startled, unsurprisingly, but I never showed it. Mokuba must have seen it anyway because he looked at me inquiringly before settling in on the usual couch-but-sometimes-turned-bed whenever he decided to stay up with me. I gave him a small smile and he relaxed into his usual role of doting little brother.

I started, and couldn't quite finish. Didn't even come close.

he said cautiously before a metaphorical light bulb pinged on top of his head. It's about Yami, isn't it? Right? I knew it! he shouted gleefully, hands lightly clapping in happiness.

As the beginnings of a headache started to throb, I stared blankly and then said quite calmly, and hopefully convincingly, Yes, it is about Yami. But not what you think -- he -- I -- we -- aren't what you think we are.

I sighed in annoyance, but more at myself than him because how hard was it to say we weren't -- god forbid -- lovers. Inwardly wincing, I started to explain again. We aren't going out. It was rushingly and awkwardly said, but at least I said it out loud and with relative ease. Now I just needed to wait for something to happen. A volcanic eruption? Earthquake? Mokuba crying in denial?

But...but...I saw you two. He gazed beseechingly at me, making those sad, round eyes and pouting his lips. I cringed because I knew I could never resist trying to make him feel better and this time, I highly doubted it would be any different.

It wasn't like that. We were just being -- uh -- I uncomfortably finished, friendly. Yes. We were being friendly. Like friends.

One word. Only one disappointed, let down word and I was ready to take it all back and swear to Mokuba that Yami and me were a serious couple. Very serious, in fact, and with those four words Mokuba would be insanely happy. Only, if I did, then I would be deceiving him. And I promised I would never deceive him again.

Isn't it good? At my age, I'm making new friends, I told him lightly, hoping he would cheer up at that thought that his big, bad tempered older brother was finally being socially competent with people my own age group. Well, at least people who looked to be my age.

he said reluctantly, but then he nodded in acceptance at last. That's really, really good. You need to be friends first before you can be anything more.

My eye twitched.

That, I didn't expect. Out of all the reactions Mokuba could have had, this I never predicted. But then, he was a Kaiba in all ways and my little brother to boot; I should have never underestimated his stubborn will.

What? It's true, he pouted. I read it in some magazine. I warned him. Friends do not equate to -- lov -- anything more.But Seto...

He sighed painstakingly and said, But Seto...Yami's cool. Really cool. And you two are so much alike that youd really make a great couple! I mean, hes the only person who ever defeated you in a duel and you listen and respect him -- and dont look like that Seto, I know you really, really well so when I say you respect him, you respect him. And -- where was I? Oh yeah. You two make a really cute couple. Mokuba ran out of breath and I took the opportunity to stop his misconception.

I glared, but since Mokuba had already adjusted to my never-ending parade of black expressions, I knew it wouldn't have any effect on him. Hell, he had seen me at my worst and still stayed loyally by my side. There was truly nothing he feared, except possibly losing me, and even at that, he would still have Yugi and his friends. Sometimes I wondered if he even needed me now, and then I would immediately stop thinking along those lines because it was simply _impossible_ that he didn't need me. What was I good for, if not to look after my precious little brother?

Closing my eyes, I lowered my head slightly and rubbed the edge of my nose. Then I opened them again in surprise, and looked down at the black-blue mane of hair that was hugging me, squeezing me so comfortingly and warmly that I hesitantly hugged back. My arms went around Mokuba's small body -- _so fragile _--and I vowed, just like I did when he was nothing but a tightly bundled up baby whose life depended on me, to take care of him for as long as possible, and even when it wasnI'm sorry, he whispered into my chest. For making you sad. I promise I won't do it again, okay?

I softened. What else could I do when confronted with his absolute love? You never do. And it wasnt about anything you did, so dont worry. I brushed back the tangling wisps of hair covering his cheek.

I just want you to be happy. Is all, he mumbled.

I know, I told him. And I did, but Yami had nothing to do with it. I just didn't really care whether I was happy or not.

-=-=-=-=-

By the time I went to bed -- midnight was really beginning to be a familiar hour -- I was physically and emotionally exhausted in ways I would rather not be. Mokuba had fallen asleep in my arms after only a short while and I couldn't bear to wake him up. Instead, I let him sleep against me while I browsed through whatever documents I didn't look at before Mokuba had arrived. It became dull quickly and I lost interest after only a mere couple of hours. Which was just as well because I wanted to take Mokuba to his room and watch over him for a little while. I truly didn't believe Mokuba was safe and protected until I saw it myself. Of course, people lied all the time anyway, so I wasn't too bothered by my own actions and reactions. My paranoia hadn't led me astray so far and I doubted it would do so now.

When I had reassured myself enough, forcing myself to deal with Mokuba's flesh and blood vulnerabilities because there were only so many things I could fight against but human fragility and mortality was not one of them, I retreated to my own room with no lessening of my fear.

I went for another shower to warm up my cold body and came out feeling slightly alive, slightly relaxed and very unperturbed. It was so real that I could almost pretend everything was all right, that Mokuba was in no real danger and that there was no threat. I could pretend that I was no son, through spirit or body of Gozabora Kaiba, someone I had never imagined I would ever meet and live under the rule of. Unfortunately, or fortunately -- I could never quite decide -- I never had that naive quality all children must have at one time or other. I went to bed burdened, but comforted by it, and slept like I haven't slept in thousands of years.

-=-=-=-=-

You were never supposed to be annoyed at the Pharaoh. He was Horus on earth, god and mortal and the ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt. Logically, that also meant you were never supposed to be annoyed at his son, the future Pharaoh of all of Egypt as well, and yet, you couldn't stop _being _annoyed because this royal heir to the throne just kept _following_ you. And he didn't even have a purpose for his excursion, was what I found the most aggravating. He just kept following me, with happy, smiling eyes and such an enthusiastic demeanour that I couldnt help but be baffled by. Wasn't there anything better for him to do other than stumble behind me? Surely it wasn't fun trying to catch up to my longer strides when he hadn't yet quite gotten used to travelling on two legs, but with Atem, I could never tell.

Maybe there wasn't, I had to conclude because in order for Atem to also find watching me study an interesting past time, there mustn't be anything else for him to do. I would be looking through old scrolls, information archived and passed down from ages past, only to realise that I had company in the form of a chubby little child, who had cupped both his hands under his chin and was watching me with the rapt focus and attention befitting of an adult. I would stare back, unnerved by what I saw in young but wise ruby eyes.

Questioning him only led to frustrating answers though; I had learnt this from long, long ago when I was a year younger and more foolish so I just left it alone now and after some time, would ask him if he wanted some food. His response? A cry of yes, yes! And then we would be off to Atem's chamber along with Atem's guards Aten and Hasput who were skilled warriors, I was told, but appalling diplomats as I have found. They made sure to walk behind us respectfully, but I could _feel_ their annoying amusement behind my back as Atem tugged me onwards and at the same time, chattered away about some thing or another. I didn't like being laughed at, and neither would Atem so I glared back, meeting two pairs of warm brown eyes head on but to no avail. Hasput just winked at me! Winked! I gave a low growl and turned away again, this time lifting my chin just a bit higher so they would know that I was displeased.

I would really like to say that their amusement evaporated at the mere thought of my displeasure, I would really would, but I couldn't because it didn't happen. There was no apparent _sign_ that told me they were not chastised but I knew they weren't. I just knew it.

Seething and not hiding it, I let Atem tug me towards our chambers where no doubt some food would be awaiting us. The cooks were quite punctual and made sure to take care to feed us a maddening amount of dishes we could never finish. This perplexed me, to say the least, but I never minded. Atem's appetite was generally getting bigger and bigger, and the leftovers usually ended up being smaller and smaller, so I guess in a way, the cooks knew what they were doing. Soon enough, Atem was going to eat more than me at the rate he was going, I thought, amused; my anger forgotten for now. Atem always ended up unknowingly shaking me out of my black moods.

I sighed and followed Atem, letting him set our meals and helping him when he couldn't reach far enough. He thanked me before saying, 'eth, you need to eat, and then proceeded to add a plentiful amount of food to my plate, all the while talking about being strong and needing lots, and lots of food. And then he halted his long winding speech, giving me a thoughtful look and asked, almost absent-mindedly, That enough you think?

I looked at the pile on my plate and said dryly, Yes. I'm sure this will stop me from wasting away.

He was cute; I had to admit, in some annoying, oblivious, chattering way and he did like taking care of me, even if I didn't need it. I stared at him fondly, exasperated, and knew without a doubt Hasput and Aten were laughing at me just out of my hearing, and with good reason.

-=-=-=-=-

Waking up was something a normal human being least wanted to do. Especially when sleep beckoned so invitingly and dreams comforted you like a long lost blanket. I had never rested so well before in my rather short life. I had never felt so drugged, so lazy and so very content, though I had a sneaking suspicion when I had been a newborn babe who slept and ate the whole day away, I most likely came close. But that was years ago, a lifetime away and a forgotten non-existent memory. Why was I feeling so at peace now?

I was surprised the nights didn't consist of unforgiving nightmares and the lingering ghosts of my scars. More than surprised that I would let my guard down during the weakest hour, but this was not as puzzling as the wriggling feeling of half forgotten dreams. There was something important. Something I needed to do -- protect? -- someone I --

And I lost the sluggish trail of thought.

Sighing softly, I reached to turn off my alarm before it started ringing and got out of bed, shivering slightly at the temperature difference between my warm bed and the air. Getting into my robe, and walking towards my pristine bathroom, I prepared myself for a taxing day of school. Despite Mokuba's _insistence_ -- he insisted and when I didn't comply he left me sleeping half of the day away -- that I take a leave of absence, I didn't want for the sake of keeping up appearances. Hirato no doubt saw my absence yesterday as a possible sign of me weakening, and if he decided I was vulnerable enough, he would go in for the kill like the ruthless predator we both were. I had no desire for that to happen, nor did I wish to leave Mokuba unprotected with only a mere several guards.

-=-=-=-=-

Good morning, Kaiba, Yugi waved at me with my spatula in pure morning person cheer. I thought I'd do some cooking today. He beamed. Literally beamed at me and didn't stop even as he met my own sour look.

Hey big brother, Mokuba greeted me with his mouth full of pancakes and his head still bent over his plate.

I smiled back and then raised an eyebrow when I caught sight of Yami sitting next to Mokuba. He was bent over the kitchen table, scribbling madly on some paper and taking a bite from his plate now and again.

Curiously, I asked him what he was doing.

Numbers. Lots and lots of numbers. Can't talk, was the mumbled incoherent reply I received. I took it to mean he was learning our numbering system, and rather obsessively too, I thought in amusement. Then I stopped thinking altogether as my mind translated the inky hieroglyphs scrawled by Yami. I shook my head in disbelief, and then denied it ever happened, just as I did in Battle City because to believe it happened meant the past had strings to the future and destiny was set in stone. And that was something I didn't want to believe. _Couldn't_ believe.

I decided to distract my mind and implement my plan at the same time. Would you mind going keeping Mokuba company at school? I said formally and politely, which most likely equated to cold and demanding at some point.

He looked up owlishly. Oh. Oh...yes. Sure. Now I'll get back to this.

I blinked. It was certainly easier than I had expected but then, I hadn't thought about Yami and Yugi's loyalty to Mokuba, whom they counted as one of their own.

Go ahead, I said to half listening ears and a mind that was fully occupied as I sipped the cup of coffee, which had somehow been sneaked onto the table by a very domestic Yugi.

It's a good idea. Yugi offered his own opinion after he took off his apron and settled in the chair across from me. I had to do a double take at the appearance of steaming stacks of pancakes piled up on a large plate in the centre of the table. How in hell Yugi could have carried that thing and without me noticing, I would probably never knew. I was impressed.

I nodded at him and reached for my newspaper.

Yep. And since Yami's going to be with Mokuba, that leaves me to hang around you, he said offhandedly while squirting a whole heap of syrup.

My body stilled, and my newspaper crinkled in shock. Repeat that again.Oh, you didn't hear? I said I'd keep a close eye on you at school. In case something happens, he gave an unwavering nod, looking at me with Mokuba-stubborn eyes.

I resigned myself then and there to a whole day of being surrounded by Yugi and his circle of weird, irritating friends. Including the mutt. Though, I suppose Wheeler could entertain me for a while. Insulting him might take the edge off being around those fools.

-=-=-=-=-

I was in a relatively good mood, if I did say so myself, but it was no thanks to those gibbering idiots who hung around Yugi. Yugi, I tolerated. Yugi was someone whom I respected in an entirely different way from Yami and whose personality matched that of Mokuba's. So Yugi I could live with literally. But his friends I could not. How he could stand to listen to that friendship-sprouting doll, I could never understand. Didn't he feel the reasonable urge to sew the forever-rambling mouth of that stupid girl shut? Or maybe he was just distracted by the sheer idiocy of that pencil-headed moron and his mini rivalry with the dice fetish idiot. Yes, that would be the logical assumption. I myself had been irresistibly tempted to scissor off pencil head's ghastly hair and throw dices at the other one just to see what would happen. Too bad I never got a chance to do so. Yugi had unfortunately seen the murderous glint in my eyes and dragged me off before I started on a rampaging spree.

At least I had five minutes of bringing utter humiliation to the mutt. I smirked. Yugi hadn't been able to act as peace maker _all_ the time and Wheeler was asking for it, making jokes about the Hirato situation as if he was the clown I thought he was.

But the day hadn't been a complete waste. I smiled in relief as I left the limo with Yugi just behind me and went to open the front door. Soon after Yugi had pulled me outside, my phone had rang and I was brought some extremely good news from my private investigators. A new lead on Hirato and this time, it was big. It was a huge relief to hear, and Yugi thought so too after he had worriedly looked up at me with apparent concern for my sanity. Even though it was only just a lead, and not a nicely packaged deal, I wanted to celebrate early and send Yami and Yugi off on their way. Having them around my territory was beginning to wear thin on my peripheral edge and having them around for any lengthy amount of time would only lead me to expect their presences.

No offence Yugi, but I would rather not live with you guys for any longer. The sooner you're gone the better, I told him bluntly.

That's all right Kaiba. As long as you and Mokuba will be safe from Hirato and you don't need us, we can go wherever, he said back sincerely, happy at the news.

Not that we ever needed you guys, but you have my thanks. It was truly difficult for me to acknowledge his concern because then I would have to acknowledge the growing debt weighing on my soul. There are some loose ends to tie up. That won't take long though so you and Yami can go tomorrow if you want.I see...Maybe we should stay for a little longer then? Yugi said hopefully. Just in case something happens.

I sighed, disgruntled, but gave an assenting mumble anyway. Yugi beamed at me again and I had to shield myself from the violet-glaring rays. He giggled when I reached to rub my temples and said impishly, I guess now I know why you keep on having so many headaches, huh?

My glare could have scorched the earth had it been less resigned, less amused and much more heated. I said nothing in response and his giggling tapered off into his usual awe at sitting in my limo.

Once we went inside, loud video game noises filtered through and we bore the faint brunt of the sound of gun shots, sirens and a loud explosion. Yugi and me looked at each other in amusement, our thoughts aligning to the same conclusion and went into the lounge: the source of all rackets.

We managed to enter just at the right moment to witness Mokuba and Yami sitting cross-legged on the floor and holding onto their controllers with tremendous concentration. Yami was absorbed with the events on the wide screen and had this never-before-seen acute expression of focus on his face. I stood still and watched with a hint of a smile as Yami cursed in Egyptian under his breath and aggressively pressed buttons. I watched as his eyes widened in surprise and his body jerked wildly to contort to the motions of his virtual player and then gave a chuckle when he settled back down with his hands covering his eyes in mass disappointment.

The self-titled King of Games losing to a machine. How does that feel? I found myself saying.

He glared at me from behind his hand and between his fingers. Shut up, Kaiba.

I laughed, actually _laughed_, and shook my head. What? Can't take a defeat? Sulking?

He mock growled and narrowed his eyes but his lips were being reluctantly tugged upwards. You better stop that now or I'll return the favour from yesterday.Is that so? I'd like to see you try, I responded smugly, feeling entirely too pleased with myself.

His lips twitched and his eyes turned mischievous. Oh, I'll try. Don't doubt me, but I think I'll wait until there aren't any witnesses. He glanced at Yugi and then Mokuba, and I gave a small, challenging snort in answer but decided to let it go because I was getting discomforted by the ease in which we bantered. We shouldn't be so -- so -- _friendly_. What happened to our tension filled battles? What happened to my resolute anger?

Well, how about I play with Yugi and you guys can have your big, gigantic raging fight? Mokuba chirped up from his position on the ground, still happily into the game. Should do you some good, big brother.

I raised my eyebrow at this and caught Yami's amused and slightly baffled nod towards the stairs. I glanced over at Yugi who by then finished shrugging, settled himself down on Yami's just vacated seat and was holding onto Yami's controller with practised ease. He seemed to be obliviously enjoying himself so I left the lounge and started for my room with Yami just a few steps behind.

As soon as we entered, I sat myself in my armchair and inquired, What was that about?

He made some strange face and wrinkled his nose. You really want to know Kaiba?What do you think? I nearly rolled my eyes. He knew me better than this. Of course I wanted to know.

Sighing like a man with the weight of the world burdened on his transparent shoulders, he finally said, Apparently, Mokuba is convinced we have broken up.

What the hell?

What are you -- shit. I think I know what happened. I rubbed my temple again as the throbbing suddenly began its eruption all over again. It looked like I would never have a break.

Then care to tell me? Because I'm still confused by it myself.

I sighed and wondered whether alcohol might be the answer to the sorry state of affairs for now. Then I decided no because who knew what would happen when a drunk, socially inept psychopath and a psychologically damaged spirit who had been imprisoned in some constricting puzzle for years upon years, only to wake up in a world where he was no longer god joined forces in drunken megalomania. I shook my thoughts away, even though world domination was looking to be more and more appealing at the moment, and tried to explain to Yami.

It, well, began yesterday. Mokuba somehow got an idea that we were going out and I told him we weren't, and I thought it was pretty clear. Though, I guess it wasn't. I sighed again and then asked, You sure he thinks we have broken up?Yes, I am sure, he said dryly. I could hardly misunderstand when he told me he was going to 'get us back together even if it took forever' and I doubt I was mistaken when he then proceeded to give me pointers on how to get around your stubbornness. He grinned. You know, I never knew you had a ticklish spot on your left side.

I sputtered and then turned away from him, embarrassed, and managed to growl, I'm not ticklish.But you didn't deny you had a ticklish spot, he took great joy in pointing out.

Let's get back to the topic on hand, I snapped back, irritated and beyond annoyed. I shuddered to think of what other secrets Mokuba had revealed, and grew uneasy at the idea of Yami learning more and more about me as our time together increased.

I don't think there's much we can do. If Mokuba thinks we're broken up but secretly wanting to get back together...You never said he thought we were secretly -- bah.Kaiba, I'm sure it'll be all right, he tried to soothe. I think, uh, you should stop clutching your desk like that. Your hands are getting pale and I think the wood's...not holding up.

I took deep, deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. Things weren't as bad as it looked, and once Mokuba saw that Yami and me were _never, ever_ getting together, things would take on the normalcy of before.

I suppose, uh, now might not be a good time to say that two men targeted Mokuba? he said apprehensively, hand rubbing his head awkwardly.

Going cold and growing numb, I nevertheless made myself listen to what the saviour of my little brother had to say.

Basically two men had these gums -- I think thats what you call it -- and wanted to take down Mokuba. The others couldn't reach him on time but they tried their best, Kaiba, so don't fire them just yet. I managed to get in between and challenged them to a game. They lost and will suffer the consequences. He said everything gently, as if I was one to be spooked so easily.

It's guns, I corrected absentmindedly and then said nothing more. He grew unnerved by my silence so I spoke through frozen lips. I'm okay. And yes, now was probably not a good time to dump everything on me.My apologies, he said softly and then smiled. But Mokuba's safe, and I will keep on protecting him.

I looked at him, really looked at him and for the first time, saw the mirage of an ancient, benevolent Pharaoh who was covered in gold and shining like the sun god he was meant to be, and loved his people and country far too much. When faced with Mokuba's near fate, the measly concerns of simple misconceptions disappeared and I was just grateful he was here at all, much less here and scheming. This other problem can be ignored for now while I reassured myself of Mokuba's safety. I also knew that I would steadfastly watch Mokuba sleep until the dawning sun gave hint to its presence, and I was certain he would not be in anymore danger.

Thank you, I told Yami and meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Same as previous.

**Author's Notes: **After suffering through the week-that-shall-be-forgotten, I have made it back alive. Thank you very much for the feedback. I really like hearing all your thoughts and opinions about this lil ole story of mines and it's been keeping trudging along, writing and reading, and reading and writing (yes, my life is controlled by my hobbies). It's been noted that Kaiba has softened quite a bit here. I hope it's not to the point where he's out of character but well within the realm of a possible deepening of his relationship Yami, and to an extent, Yugi (but in a friend kind of way).

**Goddesskali**, I hope you didn't hurt too many people [grins]. Glad you and **Ally** are enjoying Mokuba in all his scheming glory. This chapter doesn't have as much of him as the last though -- I'll make sure it's rectified next chapter. **Mistress Ethereal**, I hope this chapter clears up the dream confusion. Thank you for the detailed comments; it's good to know that the humour and characterisations are better than I'd thought, and that my writing varies in a good way [grins]. **halowing4**, I hope I don't disappoint with this Seth and Atem scene. **Sweetbriar**, Kaiba can be so self-sacrificing. He doesn't look it, but he is. And that is why I _absolutely_ adore him. **Blue September**, I don't really know what to say...(too busy blushing and being amused that I can write so well I guess). I am very, very flattered that you can reread previous chapters and _still_ find it entertaining, and I really like reading your detailed comments, so review as you see fit. I hope too, that I can keep this WIP going and not run into the dreaded Writer's Block. Shouldn't do though, with enthusiastic readers like you guys [smiles].

As always, a big thank you to **Moe** for beta-ing. Her comments crack me up _and _inspire me, and she is great with helping me with my titles (as well as addicting me to many mangas, but that's another story).

Yikes. So much rambling. Yell if my **Author's Notes **end up being way too long, and I'll try to keep it shorter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I must be living in a skewed but perfect dream world.

There wasn't any other explanation for this reality. None at all, because I've racked my mind trying to come up with a reasonable, understandable theory as to why I wasn't rebelling against this -- this _atrocity_, and had met with little success.

At first, I haven't really thought about it much. There _wasn't_ anything to think about. Yugi and Yami were living with us because of their relatively good-natured spirits and their loyalty to the bindings of _friendship_, and in some small way I was pleased to have supernaturally sharp eyes watching over Mokuba. Humans had their failings -- including me -- but there was a whole world of difference in between. I had faith that I would overcome whatever flaws besieged me. I didn't have an ounce of faith for anyone else, except possibly Yami.

And this was the crux of it.

By saving my little brother, and by close proximity, Yami had lowered down most of my defences, ensuing that I would come to trust and expect his presence as time went on. This was unforgivable. Not only because I hated relying on someone other than myself, but also because I was beginning to incorporate him and Yugi into my household of two. It was _absolutely_ unforgivable.

Mokuba and I had lived together for a long, long time, and had gotten used to our own routines and patterns. And I liked it. I liked our compact household of two - with perhaps a couple of maids and cleaners at infrequent times -- and the closeness that came from being the sole occupants of an overly large mansion. One of my better memories were of us doing our own thing in silence, and yet comforting each other at the same time through tiny, normal gestures. Mokuba would turn the thermostat higher if it was a particularly cold night and I was still typing away stoically on my laptop, and I would lay my jacket over Mokuba's prone form whenever he fell asleep waiting for me to finish. It was nothing, but everything at once, and it was these times that made me believe life was worth living and fighting for.

What really unnerved me though, was how fast Yugi and Yami had entrenched and steeped their presences into our lives. How fast I had come to expect Yugi's domestically challenged forays into the land of exotic meals from the cookbook he had purchased -- and waved enthusiastically at me -- a couple of days ago. How fast I had come to expect and anticipate chess games and duels that had nothing to do with life or death. Just two, old rivals too set in their ways, and having a mean old time trying to outdo the other. And when Yami wasn't looking smugly over to me at his win, he was trying obsessively to learn our ways', as he so put it while I tried valiantly not to be amused. It had become a difficult habit as of late, and I found to my annoyance that I haven't scowled in nearly a week.

I was being slowly worn down, and I couldn't even muster enough resentment for it. It was at this point that I decided denial was the way to go. Yes, Yami and Yugi may have just become -- and oh how I detested this word thanks to a certain someone who simply _would not _stop talking -- my friends, but that didn't mean I was readily going to start harping on the values of friendship and blah, blah, blah. If that ever happened, I was going to ask Yami to shoot me. Or at least throw his Dark Magician at me.

However -- and sometimes I wonder at the state of my mind when I think about this -- I didn't mind being worn down. Not really, because if I did, wouldn't I put a halt to all this madness? I wasn't the helpless type, and if I really wanted to, I could insist on kicking Yami and Yugi out and facing Mokuba's downtrodden face afterwards. If I really wanted to. And this was basically what it came down to: me not wanting them to leave. I would die a thousand deaths before admitting this aloud and to anyone else, but I _enjoyed_ Yugi's exotically flavoured concoctions even if I had never seen beef cooked in such a way or seen pastries shaped quite like a...what ever Yugi had been hoping for. I still haven't puzzled out what that shape was, and this led to a certain image of innocent-eyed Yugi in front of a large cauldron, cheerfully humming tunelessly as he stirred away at his strange, new concoction -- _and a little pepper here, and a little herb there, and maybe I should put in a cow's eye_. I shivered, blamed it on the coldness of the room, and quickly made a mental note to never, ever picture that again. I even enjoyed watching Yami struggle with his numbers and then showing his success in a frenzy of triumphant fist pumping and undignified crowing. He stopped though, when he noticed my widened blue eyes and the large smirk I must have been sending his way, and diligently straightened out his blue jacket and neck collar. He coughed lightly and avoided my eyes while he tried to regain his lost dignity, futile as it was. That was when I started laughing. Again.

Nice one, King of Games, I told him, smirking madly and trying to smother unending chuckles.

He glared and huffed dryly, Thanks Kaiba. I really needed you to see that.Not my fault. Your gloating could drive down the walls. I just _had _to see what the racket was.

He huffed again, and lightly dusted nonexistent lint from his shoulder, still glaring but it didn't have as much heat and anger as it once did. He just looked mildly embarrassed and half indignant, and I was having the time of my life. This was a pleasant payback to what I deemed as Yami's Big Plan to see if I was really ticklish on my left side. What was Yami thinking? I scoffed. Trying to tickle me as if we were immature children. I would have scowled if watching Yami scheme ineptly haven't amused me as much as it did. And it certainly did. Yami might have been considered a dark soul and an old god, but he was not an adept in manipulation and espionage. Just watching him try to catch me unawares was comedy gold. Although, Yami crowing and bouncing up and down certainly came close.

I don't suppose we can pretend this never happened? Yami inquired pleasantly, the epitome of regal royalty.

No way in hell, I said just as pleasantly and smirked.

He sighed out, I guess I was hoping too much, and then shook his head. You're going to keep reminding me, aren't you? I grinned manically, with a dash of evil, and he dropped his head into his hands, muttering what I assumed to be curses and insults. I felt almost sorry for him. Almost, but not quite enough to end his torment.

I shook my head, utterly bemused by my own unpredictable tendencies. I wasn't too overwrought by my thoughts either, because this was the dead of night, and I was by myself. No one was to know and no one could. Calming and soothing, the darkness acted as a barrier between reality and me. When I lay in bed, with no self-imposed will to direct and constrain my drifting thoughts, I could do what I liked. I could think absolute crap and get away with it because in the morning, it never happened and I was the exact image of what Seto Kaiba should be. What Seto Kaiba _needed_ to be in order to exist.

It had been a while since I had nightmares, eons since Mokuba had seen me in the throes of one, and I wondered absentmindedly if this was because of Yami too. Just like that time at school when unfamiliar emotions had rushed into me, startling and so unmistakable it nearly drove me to my knees. They were that strong. But Yami had said he was not its cause. And I didn't think Yami would lie.

Now instead of nightmares I kept having dreams that were forgotten as soon as I woke. I didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed because I suspected they were quite pleasant, and it would seem my subconscious didn't mind.

I sighed and stretched my limbs, lightly rubbing against silky sheets. Hedonist to the heart, even though I probably didn't look it and wouldn't dream of admitting it but it was true nonetheless. Why else would I surround myself with expensive luxuries I could have easily gone without?

And I should really stop thinking crap before my mind turned to drivel or worse.

Usually I would close my eyes in exhaustion and fall into a deep, joyless sleep, though recently it was more of a peaceful dream-filled slumber; not end up thinking the night away with useless thoughts.

I sighed and decided to get out of bed for the time being. My mind was really rotting away, I thought sourly. It was no doubt Yami's fault. Everything was his fault.

Shrugging into a soft robe, which was cold to touch despite its appearance of being something that should be worn adrift on snowy mountains, I walked out of my room and down the stairs. It was astoundingly hard to navigate despite my knowledge of every nook and corner of the mansion, so I took extreme care. I certainly didn't want to finish off Hirato's job for him and having Mokuba see his big brother die of something so trivial as falling down the stairs would be humiliating.

My hand fumbled occasionally and I had to carefully balance myself, but I made it down alive and in one, unbroken piece. What a relief. I had more success as I waived aimlessly through the dark, not quite sure of where to go but purposely pretending that I did.

I stopped short in the thinning darkness and wondered who would be up this late at night. Mokuba knew better than that and I didn't think Yugi was a night person from the way he acted in the mornings. Three guesses as to who it was, and I didn't need the other two.

"Kaiba?" An uncertain voice broke through the still silence and shattered my indecisive standoff. I wondered if he would notice if I sneaked back up to my room.

"Kaiba, I know you're here."

There went _that _particular plan.

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned with a smidgeon of annoyance as I slipped out of the shadows and joined Yami in his nighttime infomercial watching.

"My powers are unlimited," he said smugly as he settled back against the couch.

"Sure. Ill believe it when I see it."

"_Yes_ they are. I happen to be very powerful, you know. An ageless Pharaoh and all that -- you forget so easily." A touch of reproach could be heard and I snorted.

"Sure," I replied, making sure I had the right amount of haughty disbelief that just _told_ Yami I wasn't taking in anything he said. Or gave the illusion thereof. Even if I was in deep denial, there were just some things I couldn't ignore.

"You just have to have the last word don't you, Kaiba?" He turned to me with narrowed eyes and supposed anger that really wasn't there. I easily saw through his mask and intercepted that flash of delight just before he made himself comfortable for our late night bickering. And what enjoyable bickering it would be. Picking fights with Yami was never boring, highly stimulating and took the edge off my tension; something Yami probably noticed but never mentioned much to my relief.

"Want some blankets?" he asked helpfully as I sat down next to him on the couch. "Your robe doesn't look warm enough."

I waved him off and smirked. "I don't feel the cold."

He just sighed and shook his head, but I saw his sly sideward glance. "Sure you don't. Thats why you happen to walk around fully clothed," he said in perfect mimicry. Then his mouth quirked. But I bet a lot of people wouldn't mind you naked.

I glared and he chuckled, and this went on and on until he either became wary of the death-like vibes I was sending his way or he got tired of moving his mouth to laugh. It had to be the death-like vibes. My death-like vibes was not something to be underestimated.

"So, why are you up so late?" I asked after a comforting silence had reigned for a few minutes.

He shrugged but kept his face turned towards some movie he had ended up clicking on. "Haven't been sleeping well lately," was the only answer I received. My body stiffened slightly before I forcibly relaxed my muscles.

"Bad dreams?" I enquired evenly, keeping my tone sardonic but leaving out the terseness and interest that had quickly sprung upon his words. When he didn't answer, I snuck a glance at him and noted his cryptic smile.

"Could be," he said after a while. After I had come up with several conclusions all leading to one common thread.

I said nothing. There was nothing to say. He had effectively shut me up with those two words, and now my mind was racing and fuelling itself with a sudden burst of energy that had appeared out of nowhere.

The dreams. Could it? It couldn't be -- and yet -- it was too coincidental. I didn't believe in coincidences, nor did I believe in fate but this -- this was too much to wrap around. I could be wrong though. For most likely the first time in my life, I wished I was wrong in my assumptions because if I was right...if I was right...

I closed my mind off. I didn't need to think about this right now. I just didn't. Nor did I want to wonder about my -- and his -- dreams.

My fists clenched; the only outward sign of my inner turmoil.

Save it for tomorrow, I told myself as I tried to will the nervous tension away. In the bright glare of day, everything will be sane again and I could kick this foolish nonsense right out of my head.

I took a deep breath, hoping I could find some kind of distraction.

And it came, but in the most unusual form of idle conversation. Who knew I would be the one to instigate it?

"I haven't congratulated you yet," I told him bluntly and probably with a strained tone.

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. It would seem you have successfully bridged gap between your old world and this one."

He frowned in puzzlement before he finally understood my words and snorted. "Why, thank you, Kaiba. I never knew you cared."

"I don't," I said, comfortably irritated and distracted.

"Of course not. I can easily tell by your friendly attitude and that non-scowl on your face."

I rolled my eyes and made some odd, aggravated noise. He heard me well enough and laughed under his breath. After a while he managed to lose his chuckles and I managed to release enough of my tension for us to watch one very illogical horror movie in relative peace. I think I derisively asked him about the thick-headedness of one screaming teen, and heard the beginnings of his mumbled reply, before I fell adrift, and into a gentle bed of dreams.

-=-=-=-=-

"Seth..."

"Seth..."

"Seth!"

I stared up at the blurry, spiky-haired _thing_ that was currently shaking me incessantly and calling my name. What was going on? And not only that, but how in the name of Ra did he get away with sneaking from his own heavily guarded chambers to mine?

My head quickly lost the last visages of sleep and I became more alert at Atem's non-blurred, apprehensive expression that could easily be read, even in the dark of night. Something must have gone wrong, I thought with a deep dread. Did we need to escape through the hidden tunnels? Was there some traitor who had managed to enter the palace?

"Atem?" I whispered questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

In reponse, Atem hurled himself at me and soft arms wrapped around my waist in a tight, constricting hold. I grew worried. Trying to overcome the awkwardness I felt, and not quite succeeding, I somehow managed to lightly pat Atem on the back reassuringly. Or at least I hoped it was reassuringly because Atem needed it, and I was never the most affectionate child.

"Atem?" I spoke gently, willing for answers but also worrying about our escape. "What's wrong?"

I frowned slightly when I heard his muffled sniffles, and held him tighter.

"Come on," I coaxed. "Tell me."

"I had a nightmare," he said, sniffling even more, and I sighed in part relief and part exasperation. Here I was, mentally preparing for warfare, and it was nothing more than a child's bad dreams.

"A really bad one," he continued while burrowing deeper against my chest. He rubbed his cheek lightly and then said softly, "You were there too. But you weren't nice."

My annoyance vanished as if it had never been there at all, and an entirely new emotion took its place. I could feel the twisting ache, a blade-sharp motion that wouldn't still no matter how hard I tried, inside my chest as his words echoed in my mind. He needed me.

"How wasn't I nice?" I had to ask, but was a little wary of the answer.

"Can't remember," he muttered and curled himself on top of me, pushing my body back down onto the bed. "You just weren't. And I didn't like you then. I don't want to not like you."

It was hard not to soften at that, and it wasn't as if I was made of stone. I sighed, and rubbed his back gently as he snuggled against me, hoping he didn't sense the twinge of apprehension that wouldnt fade away completely.

"I promise I won't ever be mean to you," I whispered into spiky-soft hair, and felt the beaming smile Atem had unleashed.

"You don't have to promise. You'll never be mean." He added, "But promising just makes you nicer."

I snorted in reply, and closed my eyes.

"Seth," he said sleepily. "Can I stay here with you from now on?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please...."

"No."

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

I sighed in defeat, knowing he would never let me rest otherwise. "Yes. Now stop talking."

"That's good that you said yes. 'Cause I'd have to tell Father and you'd have to stay..." He yawned, "with me then."

By the time he finished his sentence, Atem had already fallen asleep. I cuddled closer even though he didn't need my comfort anymore.

"You brat," I whispered and then laughed under my breath.

-=-=-=-=-

My eyes opened at once, and I hastily sat straight up as my heart started to pump blood much faster than it should. I lifted my hand ran it through my hair as I drew myself deep in thought, and deep into denial.

All those nights when I had fallen into a deep slumber only to awaken in the morning with a sense of forgotten memories and nothing else -- those soothing, serene nights -- they were now a thing of the past. I didn't want it to be true. I wanted nothing to be true because this was simply _impossible_. Dreaming and not remembering, and living in an oblivious day to day existence was normal, even to someone as abnormal as I was, but to dream such vivid scenes and of _Yami_ and myself as children in some past, unfamilar but _familiar_, era nonetheless, and to _remember _it so keenly --

I didn't want it.

_Why did I have to remember? _

It couldn't be true.

I took a deep, shaky breath and tugged at my hair in frustration before I realised I wasn't in my room. Blinking away the aching tiredness, I warily noted my surroundings and found to my surprise that I was in the living room and on the couch. I glanced down and thoughtfully pulled away the blanket that had somehow wrapped itself around my waist, even as my attention turned towards the slumbering lump next to me. Spikes of red hair poked out from the blankets that lay curled around both of us as Yami continued on sleeping and releasing occasion muffled mumblings. I had to smile at the thought of Yami being such a noisy sleeper, but it soon wilted away as newer conclusions were met, and I suspected Yami was simply dreaming out loud.

Frowning and sighing, I quickly got up, making sure I didn't interrupt Yami, and walked to my room for a shower and a change of clothing.

When I had finished, I was infinitely more relaxed than I should have been as I walked into an already bustling kitchen. Yugi was humming contentedly in all his morning glory as he made omelettes that had ingredients I would rather not know about, and Mokuba was sitting at the dining table with his plate full while kicking his legs chirpily. Even his gestures were static with unused energy, I mused inwardly as I settled across from him. Quickly, a plate landed in front of me and happy, cheerful violet eyes wished me a good morning just as the owner said so out loud. I gave Yugi a nod and he beamed back. It was a good thing I learnt how to block his morning-cheer glare; otherwise I would have been in permanent pain all day.

"So Kaiba, did you have a nice night? Yugi asked sweetly, with an aura of such strong innocence surrounding him that an underlying snicker was _just_ waiting to be let out. I gave him a dark, you-can't-fool-me-with-your-big-googly-eyes look and started to respond with some scathing remark, but before I could even open my mouth, Mokuba decided he wanted to join in.

"Of course he did. After all, he had great company, right, big brother?"

I turned my glare onto my little brother who couldn't hide the teasing, mischievious glint even if he tried. And to make matters more obvious, Mokuba and Yugi shared a Look, their laughter just bubbling below the surface and waiting for the right moment to erupt.

"What's going on?"

We all turned towards an owlishly, sleepy Yami who was tiredly fighting the yawns that were threatening to take over him; Mokuba and Yugi shared one more Look and then greeted Yami with a fit of giggles. I just sighed at Yami's confused expression and told him sourly, "You don't want to know."

He blinked in confusion, shrugged it off a couple of seconds after, and took his place at the table. "I think they're influencing each other too much," he said, casually stealing a bite from my plate.

"No doubt." I sighed and then glared at him. "Get your own food."

"I will. Just as soon as Yugi finishes laughing." He stared at Mokuba and Yugi, who seemed to be caught in another fit of giggles. "Or, you can just share."

"No."

He sighed, and then stole another bite when he thought I wasn't watching. I glared at him again, but wondered surreally why I was allowing it. Then, I decided that this was just another thing I didn't really want to know while grabbing for the newspaper Yugi had oh-so-helpfully placed next to my plate, and ignored the renewed giggles Mokuba and Yugi were happily supplying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Yadda, yadda, yadda. We all know I don't own YuGiOh, and yet, I still have to say this. It's a cruel world..

**Author's Notes:** Well, it looks like I finally finished chapter six, tiredness notwithstanding. Had fun writing this chapter, but most likely because of Kaiba and his pretty slippers. Other than that, I can't say this chapter is anything special. My writing hasn't been the best.

Much thanks to **Moe** for her funny, funny ideas and comments and to **Jessica** for taking the time to beta this drudge.

Responses to reviews at the bottom – including those I missed last time. ;-)

_ETA_: _Fixed the formating problems. I can't believe I missed it before.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6**  


I waited impatiently for the Hiberts to pick up his cell phone. Usually, three rings was all it took for the man to pick it up, but today, it was slipping into six rings with no sign of an answer. And I was growing worried. Not that any hint of my concern had to do with the well-being of private investigator Hiberts, who had a debt of no less than three grand, a younger sister whom he was estranged from, a cat that was currently being attended to by his neighbour in a moderately middle-class apartment, and an addiction to cards on the occasion. However, he held a reputation for being one of the quickest, and the best in his field; and who last I heard, held within his hands very _useful_ documents I had hired him to procure. Very useful, Hirato-related documents that apparently were worth quite a bit -- and Hiberts insinuated as such -- and contained further importance. I itched to take them. But first, precautions had to be taken.

It wasn't exactly being deceitful if leaving things unsaid were for the good of all. Mokuba didn't need to know; he would only worry, and Yami and Yugi definitely had no business in my affairs -- except Yami had saved Mokuba once before, and Yugi was...well, Yugi. I couldn't describe him, much less know what to do with him when he and Mokuba got into one of their moods.

I sighed in frustration and irritation, and hung up on the twentieth ring. Worry lingered stubbornly, but already, my mind was paving alternate routes. If Hiberts, and I didn't think it was a very big if, had somehow been stopped, then it would mean Hirato had figured out my plans. Had not only figured it out, but was probably well on his way with his counterattack; something I would have relished in past times, but was only a worrisome nuisance right now when I _knew_ it wouldn't be directed just at me. Yami could no doubt take care of himself -- I believed he was powerful though I wasn't going to tell him that -- but Yugi and Mokuba were a different story. Could Yami protect both of them at the same time? Inconclusive. If both were simultaneously in danger, could Yami protect Mokuba while Yugi was in harm's way? No. I didn't blame him; I understood him all too well for that, but it also meant I couldn't not hate him in such a situation.

Leaning back on my chair, eyes facing forward but unseeing, my mind raced as I plotted and schemed, and formed several concurrent strategies for the theoretical consequences of an unanswered phone call. Of course, my mouth quirked in disgust, Hiberts could have just left his phone or turned the volume down as he trotted away to sate his need for his addiction. I snorted at his weaknesses and then finished off my planning. I had several others whom were not as successful as Hiberts, but they would have to do for now, and while one tried to retrieve the information from Hiberts -- dead or alive, I didn't particularly care -- the other could attain it straight from the source. It was an acceptable option, I decided.

Just when I was about to pick up the phone again, Mokuba entered the room, looking particularly determined and sober. I wondered if he was going to question me about that night a couple of days ago, and inwardly winced. How could I explain? _Oh, I just somehow ended up sleeping next to Yami on the couch in the middle of night because I was too tired, and he wouldn't get off the couch. So we had to share since I couldn't be bothered chasing him off and he didn't mind sleeping next to the guy who was obsessed with beating him. And no, Mokuba, don't laugh. We didn't end up -- wait a second -- what would you know about sex?_

I rubbed my temple tiredly, and thought wryly that Yugi was right. I had been suffering more headaches ever since they came home with us; I knew I was probably keeping the pharmaceutical companies in business with all my purchases.

"Seto," Mokuba said calmly as he sat in front of me, across my desk.

"Mokuba." I nodded, and instantly went on full alert. Mokuba wanted something, something I wasn't going to like.

"Don't be like that, big brother," he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to talk you into doing stuff." He looked at me seriously, and then said what almost made me jump out in a bout of frustration. "I'm just here to give you relationship advice."

I twitched slightly, just a little because I was trying to keep myself calm and steady, but it was there nonetheless. We had this conversation before, with Mokuba and I coming to an understanding, or so I thought. How unfortunate that it was not to be as incident after incident -- or just Mokuba's plain stubbornness to see me happy (which somehow or another turned into seeing me in a relationship) -- proved differently, no matter how much I protested.

"Mokuba, are you okay?" I asked, not wanting to hold it in any longer. I had been trying to sound casual, pretending that since Mokuba had come out unscathed from that attempt on his life, I didn't really need to be so worried, so on edge. It did no good, because all I managed to do was pretend nothing was wrong, that I wasn't just a hair's width short of a mental melt down that would result in crazy proactive measures to take Hirato out permanently. Only my silent promise to Mokuba and the respect that Yami seemed to have for me kept me from plunging head on.

As frustrating as this slow process was, I was glad that I didn't sink to Hirato's level. I wouldn't have been a year ago, but I was now; whether this made me a better person remained to be seen. I certainly didn't think so.

"Yeah, I am, Seto. I'm all right, see?" He stood up and turned around; there was no need to explain because he already knew and was one step ahead of me. My little brother, so grown up even though I had tried to give him as much time for his childhood as I could, but I could only do so much given the more dangerous aspects of our lives and of my enemies.

"Yeah, I see." I let my eyes roam his uninjured body and gave another silent thanks to Yami for his part in keeping it in that condition. When I finally relaxed -- Mokuba knew exactly when -- he sat back down, and with the stubbornness that seemed so much like my own, he prepared to get us back on track: _relationship advice_, he said.

"So, about you and Yami…are you guys having problems?" he asked, concerned.

"No, we're not having problems," I said stiffly. "Why do you think we are?"

I hoped that I could correct his misunderstanding or at the very least, make sure he won't interfere.

"You were getting along really well before and now you're not. I mean, not after that night when you slept together."

"We didn't sleep together. We slept _next_ to each other."

"Slept together, slept next to each other -- whatever. You're not changing the subject so easily, Seto." He looked at me solemnly. "The fact is," he paused for emphasis, "you guys were close, and now you're not. And I don't want you guys to break up again so I'm here to act as a go-between."

I started into his serious eyes, and thought my life couldn't possibly get any worse. Oh yes it could, I reminded myself and wondered if maybe keeping Mokuba busy like this would be enough to keep him distracted and near me (and the guards I would have surrounding us) until Hirato was gone. It wasn't a bad idea, now that I thought about it some more. Mokuba wouldn't be out where I couldn't keep an eye on him, doing Mokuba-things, and since his plan was to act as a negotiator between Yami and me, that meant Yami's own eye would be on him as well. It was, as they said, food for thought.

"All right then."

"Now Seto, please think about this -- " Completely surprised, he lost his place and I could see him regrouping, a frown scrawled across a usually frown-free face. He watched me suspiciously.

"All right then? You mean that?" he questioned, perplexed and furiously thinking and disregarding the reasons for my easy surrender. I was never that quick to agree, I knew, and so did he.

"Yes. I think it is wise for me to repair relations with Yami as well." _And find out why I dream of him so bloody much_. But Mokuba didn't need to know about that.

So far, I had avoided him. From a fair distance away, I had watched and judged whether he knew about our shared dreams, eventually coming to the conclusion that he didn't. He had been confused at my avoidance at first, and then grew a bit worried, but when I told him it was Hirato-related tensions, he had left it well alone and had given me my space. I was appreciative of it. Much more so when I realised he didn't know I was sharing his memories; and memories it was because it just couldn't be anything else. The scenes were vivid and so very real; the play of emotions that I had only ever felt towards Mokuba couldn't be false, even when it was directed at someone else. I could have continued on brooding on this, would have if Mokuba hadn't arrived with his news and made me rethink my plans, dragging out my curiosity to challenging levels I didn't want because I could never resist a challenge.

I waited for Mokuba to make up his mind. I had to hide my smile because he was looking very serious and concerned about this, and it was a bit…cute. And Seto Kaiba didn't use words like that lightly.

"Okay," he said finally, but was still reserved. "I believe what you said; I just don't think that's all there is to it. But if it doesn't mess up what I'm trying to do, then it's fine by me. You have to give me your word though."

I nodded, and had to restrain that stronger urge to smile. "You have my word. No interference in your plans."

"All right. Let's shake on it." He stood up and offered his hand.

I took it and smiled.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that I actually got hold of Hiberts, a fact, which simultaneously annoyed me and made me rethink my decision about his worth. Fortunately for him, he was successful in his mission, and I made a note not to kill him in a week's time; something he should be immensely grateful for if he had any brains left from his interlude with a _pretty, young thing_, as he so casually said, while he was working. I would have fired him on the spot if he hadn't added that he still had the documents. 

"But do you have the money?" he had the nerve to ask me.

"Yes, I do," I said stonily and gritted my teeth. It wouldn't do to provoke him yet, I thought, trying to ease tense muscles that were crying out for a round or two in the dojo.

"That's great," he oozed and then said, "Let's set up a contact point."

"Fine. At the set place?"

"Yep. I'll see you then, boss."

I turned the phone off and set it back to the hand-set none too gently, trying to remember the reasons pertaining to the employment of that good-for-nothing moron. _That good-for-nothing moron's the only one who's made any progress so far_, I reminded myself. Even if he is a moronic, irresponsible sex addict.

I was silently seething, patiently playing out all the ways our meeting could end when Yami popped in, a Cheshire grin broadcasting his devious thoughts on his face.

"Oh, Kaiba," he sang stupidly. "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba."

"What?" I looked at him suspiciously. The only reason he would be in such a good mood was if he had won a battle or had found some eternally damning thing to irritate me with, and since we haven't played since last night (which he still won, damn it), I had a sinking feeling it was the latter.

"Oh, I don't know…" he said coyly.

If I had a throbbing vein for every time he got on my nerves, I would have seen a doctor a long time ago. As it was, I gritted my teeth (note to self: need to see a dentist), and said tightly, "Just say it."

"Well…" he trailed off, and then in less than a second said, "Okay. Just remember, you wanted me to say it." His massive grin never left his face; it got bigger.

"So, Kaiba. Care to explain this?" His grin turned into a smirk as his hands slowly thrust forward something pink and fluffy. Something that belonged to me.

My skin grew surprisingly warm, much as I tried to hide it. He, that bastard, jingled a pair of pink, fluffy, and utterly girly (even without the dark pink bowties attached to it) slippers in front of my face.

"Well?" He shook it some more and maybe even danced a little weirdly. "You're blushing. Wait. The world must be ending!"

He made quite a show as he rushed to the windows and looked wide-eyed at the yard. "Amazing. I think I just saw, as you would say it, pigs fly."

"Shut up," I finally managed to spit out, the strength needed to calm my reddened cheeks stealing my breath for the moment.

"So he speaks," the troublesome Pharaoh teased as he walked back to the front of my desk, slippers still doing a mean dance within his hands.

"Shut up," I repeated, a bit sulkily now. "That's not mines, I mean, it is mines but I never wanted them."

Inwardly cursing in a few languages (one of them Egyptian; I must have picked up some from Yami), I did the only thing I could in my position: I glared like mad. I glared, as I had never glared before, but it came to no fruition as Yami just looked at me with that moronic expression on his face. A bit of laughter, mirth, a mixture of exasperation and glee, and one other that made me slightly uncomfortable.

I glowered and continued. "Like I said, it's mine but I never wanted it. Mokuba gave it to me as a Christmas present."

He grinned, as if to say, _Of course, but I don't believe a word of it_, and I responded, sulking, "That's the truth. I don't care if you believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe you, Kaiba. Just the thought of you -- in this -- as -- you -- walk around in -- " He burst out laughing before he could finish.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, knowing as I did so that I was glaring so much these days, the terrifying effect of it had worn off and the victim was often left feeling unthreatened. But that was all I could do so far -- that and trying to snatch the entirely too sickening slippers out of Yami's shaky hands. I guess this was to my advantage, except the damn Pharaoh had the nerve of trying to fight back, and before we knew it, we were thrown into a game of tug-of-war. The stakes? A pair of offensive pink, fluffy-light slippers that I hated on sight but couldn't get rid of.

I thought I had hidden them well; well enough so that even Mokuba never got a glimpse of them, though he knew I wasn't going to throw them away like trash, but it would seem not well enough for an overly curious and sneaky dead spirit who should have never been rummaging around my room.

"What do you think you're doing, Kaiba?" Yami had finished laughing and was now narrow-eyed and determined in his quest to keep the damn slippers and tease me for all of eternity. I wasn't just going to let that happen.

"What do you think?" I half-snarled and pulled, wondering if I could maybe just trip him up.

"Oh, don't you dare cheat, you arrogant jerk." He knew how I thought. Damn it.

"Me? Cheat? You don't know what you're talking about," I bluffed, but he just kept on looking at me suspiciously. "You're being childish. Now, let go," I nearly yelled, even though it was certainly undignified.

"You let go."

He held on stubbornly, and we glared at each other, each no doubt thinking of ways to gain control of a pair of slippers; this was when I thought about how absolutely weird my life had become. There was no way, no how that I, Seto Kaiba, was fighting with my greatest adversary over a pair of stupid pink slippers. Absolutely not, couldn't be, except I somehow was, and I wanted to laugh hysterically. This was what my life had turned out to be?

"Come on now, Kaiba. You know you don't want these," Yami coaxed. "Why don't you just give them to me?"

"Like hell I will," I snapped out. "You're not getting any blackmail material."

"Oh, come on. The worst I could is tease you." He tried to roll his eyes, but in the end, couldn't because he was too busy watching my every move.

"Exactly."

And that was my final say. We glared; we pulled; we made growling noises; we became undignified savage beasts and still, we didn't stop. We were going nowhere, and for once, I was absently considering a compromise. There were very few who could out stubborn me -- Mokuba was one but he didn't count because we were related and I would do anything for him -- but there were very few who were like Yami: someone who was just as stubborn and didn't fear me to the point where he gave up. We were, quite literally, stuck.

I decided on a compromise. Certainly, Yami kept his word and perhaps an exchange of goods and services was the way to go.

"How about a proposal?" I asked.

"Depends on what kind," he said carefully.

"I propose that I keep the slippers," I continued, interrupting his protest, "While I teach you all the modern things, since you were so successful with the phone and because you are going to be living in this era, that you will need to learn."

I could see him looking thoughtful, giving the slippers and me equal consideration while he made his decision.

"I suppose that…is an adequate proposal," he finally said. "But -- I want to learn about everything."

Now it was my turn to think. It didn't sound too bad, his renegotiation, and certainly, I could share my knowledge, but I didn't think he'd be inventing games or duelling disks anytime soon.

"Fine, but there will be no mention of this, or the abomination. Is that clear?"

"Very." Yami grinned. I knew something was up.

"No. Mention. Got it?"

"Yes, yes. You are so paranoid, Kaiba." He succeeded in rolling his eyes this time, but that was only because he had let go, and now I was in possession of the pink abominations.

"Hn. You make it sound like it's a bad thing," I said, casually taking a step back. "And don't go into my room again."

"Don't blame me for this, Kaiba. Yugi had some sort of plan about cleaning out the entire mansion or something and dragged me into your room, as well as several hundred other guest rooms, not that I was counting."

"Wait." I stiffened. "Yugi _found_ this? _Yugi_?"

"Yes." Yami was grinning evilly, grinning like some sort of sadistic freak who lived in a puzzle that hung around the neck of his more child-like clone. "I'm sure Mokuba will hear about this -- after Yugi _cleans_ up your room."

Damn, damn and damn.

* * *

"You are a brat. An unwholesome, stubborn brat." 

"Seth," Atem whined, pouting unbecomingly. "You promised you were going to teach me how to swim! What if, suddenly, I fall into the Nile and all those people following me are too shocked and stunned to save me? What will happen then? I'll have to swim, that's what. And if I don't know how to swim, then how will I save myself?"

I looked at him, stony-faced. "You don't. I'll save you."

He made a face, pouted some more and then said, "Aw. But that's stupid. What if you can't reach me, huh? What if I'm suddenly on the other side?"

"Then I'll swim across," I said, and he crossed him arms sulkily.

I had never actually seen anyone sulk as well as he could; his every movement indicated annoyance, impatience and the general sense that the world was being so _unfair_ and _stupid_. My answer would have been because he was being reckless, but he didn't want to hear it; unfortunately, because he was mine to protect, at least until he was older, he had to listen to me for the time being.

"But what if a big animal gobbled you up and you couldn't reach me?"

"I will still reach you."

He looked frustrated at my answer. Obviously, he wanted to learn how to swim quite badly, I thought dryly. His reasons for it were imaginative, to say the least, and I was a little impressed he had managed to keep up the argument for this long. Usually, new things distracted him easily enough and I didn't even need to finish saying no a second time before he was off doing what ever that had caught his attention for a brief moment. This time, he didn't give up so easily.

"Well, what if that animal was big, with lots of fur and sharp teeth?"

"I will still --"

"You don't have to say it," he shouted, uncrossing his arms in a huff. "That's so unfair."

I sighed and wondered if there was some way the situation could be salvaged. An angry, pouting Atem was dangerous indeed; when ever he didn't get his way, he found other means of satisfaction -- and in the process, avenged his slight. It was horrible for his guards -- especially me -- and I didn't want any suffering. I was already long-suffering enough.

"How about this: I teach you how to swim a couple of times -- but -- only a couple of times. Any longer and I'll get the others. Got it?"

He nodded quickly. "Yep, got it, can we start now?"

"Yes."

He led the way to one of the streams that trickled from the Nile while I trailed behind him, suddenly feeling extremely tired. He always took a lot of energy, I thought, sighing again. If I sighed anymore I'd be as put-upon as poor Hapsut, who made his every complaint known to the rest of the world but not to the Pharaoh.

"Right. We're here, brat. I suppose we can begin," I groused, preparing to take off my clothing.

"Yes!" Atem said, jumping up and pulling off silk cloths as he ran into the water.

"Wait!"

I rushed after him, watching him panic with an expectant and sinking feeling, but that quickly turned to relief when I reached him and he stopped splashing around frantically, wrapping himself tightly around my body. I walked towards land, arms straining against the weight I was carrying and legs struggling not the water's current get the better of me. Atem was much heavier than I expected, I thought absently, and almost wistfully, because Atem was growing up and I haven't even noticed it. _Or maybe I didn't want to notice it_.

The thought would have gnarled and twisted in my mind like a fearful sand storm if I hadn't forced myself to focus on Atem, who had just stopped shaking and was now looking back into the water with a dubious expression.

"Maybe we should do this slowly?" he said warily. "And more than a couple of times?"

I couldn't, and didn't, ignore Atem's hopeful tone. "Fine," I eventually said, releasing a sigh, but I really wasn't that displeased.

* * *

**MotherChowGoddess:** Thanks! Very sorry I didn't reply sooner -- my only excuse is that I upload at late nights and late nights are very bad for the eyes. XD I'm glad you're finding Kaiba to be in character; Mokuba and him are very aw-worthy together sometimes. I've given myself an opening in case Kaiba decides to teach Yami to use anything else. grins

**Blue September:** Thanks for the comments! I love it when I can make the readers think. :D I do think that Seth and Atem were much like Kaiba and Mokuba; I also think that Kaiba's subconsciousness has a lot to do with his protectiveness. As for the foreshadowing...not going to tell. ; From now on, Kaiba will remember every dream they have.

**halowing4:** Hope this is worth the wait. ; I'm glad you've enjoyed the previous chapters and that it holds up to scrutiny. I can never reread past chapters without wincing. --;

**phoenixfire17:** You are very right. Atem Yami, albeit younger. Glad you're enjoying a bit of nice Kaiba. He's pretty cute when he's long-suffering. ;-)

**ChibiHarika:** Heh...uh, I guess now shouldn't be the time to say I have no idea when the next chapter's coming out? Heh, heh. I'm happy you think so. Most of my writing's pretty average to me, but it makes me feel good when readers enjoy themselves.

**Karachi:** Thanks. I only hope I'm not softening him too much. The interactions are usually more fun to write.

**goddesskali:** Heh, heh. That was a one time thing. ;-) I'm afraid my updates will be much slower. Thanks for the sugar! I'm going to need it; hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Mistress Ethereal:** I agree. Mokuba and Yugi do that innocent thing so well that I just can't resist having them gang up on Kaiba (and sometimes Yami). Thanks for the review!

**Yuen:** No problem. Glad you're enjoying the chapters I've gotten out so far. I haven't thought about Mokuba and Yugi scheming together...I'll have a good brainstorm later on. I had estimated Irksome Nature to last around ten chapters but ...well, I guess I could include some extra things.

**Skycat:** And here I thought I was useless at plotting WIPs; one-shots are my usual thing. ;-) Thanks for the review! I agree about my organisation needing work. I have the outlined chapter but then, I usually get random ideas and chuck it in. I too, am looking forward to seeing them get together. Hopefully it won't take too long, enclosed spaces and all.

**Puffin** and **Siiarrei:** S/Y's my favourite pairing too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Same as previous.

**A/N: **It's been a while, I know. I've been extremely busy of late, but now that exams is out of the way, I should have more time to write. Hopefully. No promises since my muse is extremely erratic.

Also, a thank you to **Moe** for the beta, even though she chose the lesser of two evils by beta-ing. Hee.

* * *

****

**Chapter 7**

"You shouldn't have come," I said flatly, not taking my eyes off the road.

"What? And let you leave alone while Hirato wants to have your blood?" Yami scoffed from the passenger seat, arms crossed and face determined to do battle.

"I can take care of myself." I gritted my teeth, wondered if Mokuba or Yugi would mind if I strangled Yami to death out of pure frustration, and then decided reluctantly that no, I couldn't; Mokuba had made me promise not to do any bodily damage to the incorporeal spirit next to me, citing various reasons as to why a relationship based on respect and affection was better than a relationship based on violence and sex. I agreed out of pure deer-caught-in-the-headlights need to get away from a little brother who had taken a turn for the worse in his matchmaking tendencies.

"Kaiba, do you need to be so stubborn all the time? It's not a matter of being able; we all know you're quite able, but against more than several men at the same time?" He looked as frustrated as I felt.

"What makes you think I can't?" I countered, but I knew he was right. He was mostly right when it came to things like this -- or things that had to do with me.

He snorted. Having gauged my reaction accurately, he had no need to refute my claims and so decided that silence was perhaps the only way to survive our three hour long car drive to a little country house nobody knew I owned. I had several of these: safe havens and escape routes should the need ever arise for me and Mokuba to hide for a little while. Yami would either approve or raise an eyebrow at the sight of that particular cosy sanctuary I was taking us to. Who would have thought Seto Kaiba would actually have a fairy tale cottage with white picket fences?

Certainly not Seto Kaiba himself. I grimly wondered what the hell I was thinking when I purchased the damn thing and then stopped when snatches of a conversation whispered in my mind.

_Can we live in a house like that? Can we, big brother?  
_  
_Don't you want to live in a castle like her?  
_  
_Nah. It's too big for the two of us, and plus, this one's made of candy. We don't even need to cook.  
_  
_The house won't be left standing within a week. I'll cook.  
_  
_Okay. I like your cooking anyway. We can live there, just the two of us, and nobody's gonna tell us what to do or when to sleep. It'd be just us and we'd play games all day. Whenever we want. _

_That...sounds like a plan; though, I'm not sure it will be good for you to live in a house where children get eaten.  
_  
_Why not? They got away. I loved it when they got away. And anyway, I bet you'd eat that witch, big brother. She's no match against you._

"Kaiba? Seto?"

I shook my head and shot a warning sideward glance to Yami, who was looking more worried and concerned by the second. I swallowed hard and carefully masked my face into an expressionless husk, deadening whatever emotion was let loose during my moment of weakness, while I inwardly snarled at myself. Something like this would have cost me the game; something like this would have tipped Gozaburo off and I would have ended up being punished. I was a fool, an idiot, and more stupid than that mutt Wheeler was.

Tightening my hands on the wheel, I said too calmly, "What?"

When he said nothing, I silently thanked him for ignoring my lapse; not many people would have done the same. I had no doubt they wouldn't even have come close. A hand clasped my shoulder, and I took a surprised moment to stare at understanding violet eyes. If it had been anything but understanding -- sympathy, pity, compassion -- I would have flung his hand off even if we ended up in a car crash; but understanding -- understanding I had no defence against. And he would understand too, that bastard.

I sighed and the tension bled away just like that. If nothing else, Yami had the strangest effect on me. It was interesting, in an experimental, scientific way.

----

"You know, I think I should learn to drive," he said thoughtfully. "It looks interesting."

"You're not hinting."

He smiled. "No, I'm not. A deal's a deal, Kaiba."

A pause. "I have Saturday off."

"I'm free then too. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm pretty much free anytime."

"Saturday," I emphasised and repeated for good measure. "Saturday."

"Wednesday. We can start on Wednesday after you finish work. You don't even have to take time off."

"Saturday," I said staunchly; compromise was not in my nature.

He considered his options for a few minutes. "Thursday."

"Saturday."

"Friday." Yami added unnecessarily, "and that's my final offer."

"Friday." I clenched my jaw.

"Yep, Friday." He nodded in satisfaction, and we spent the next moments in relative peace.

"You know, I always wondered about what you do with -- as you call it -- your laptop."

"Don't even think about it, Pharaoh," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Let's negotiate."

I wondered if we were out of gas yet.

----

"Care to tell me about this 'errand' you have to do?" he asked casually, watching the scenery pass by with rapt attention.

"No."

"You're not much of a conversationalist. Gets boring when I'm the only one doing the talking," he said with some disappointment.

"Maybe you should stop talking too," I suggested helpfully. He only just grinned at my tone.

"Oh, poor Kaiba. Been stuck with me for --" he checked the digital numbers on the dashboard, "fifty minutes so far. Nearly one full hour. I'm surprised we survived that long -- but then, we have been living together for a while."

I looked at him in surprise, and he responded testily, "Just because we didn't have cars and television doesn't mean we were lacking in intellect. We could tell time just as well as any other civilisations; Yugi was a very good teacher."

And that ended our latest conversation. After, we said nothing for a peaceful twenty minutes. Peaceful, because of the quiet, and relaxing because the spirit had been stopped from his line of questioning. I had tried to be as normal as possible when I had announced to Mokuba that I was going to run an errand, which might take several hours from one of our local factories out of the city; I had even given reassurances and approximate arrival and departure times, and contingency plans should I not meet those times within the acceptable tolerance, but I should have known Mokuba would be dead set against it. What I didn't expect was Yugi's agreement and Yami's input. The three had then taken a time out for a group meeting -- of which I was not a part of, irritatingly enough -- and then decidedly to gang up on me. To this hour, I will swear that they didn't win. They couldn't -- I wouldn't let them; I just decided to accept their input at face value because I was going to be late.

It was the absolute truth.

Unfortunately, that concept of a hollow victory still didn't solve the problem my unwanted guest was posing. For one thing, I didn't want any outsiders knowing about Hiberts; for another, I didn't see the need for a 'bodyguard' as my little brother put it so eloquently. And don't think I was oblivious enough to miss what my little brother was planning on -- I knew him much too well for that. I knew Yugi less, but that didn't mean I wouldn't notice that strange gleam in his eyes. That strange, unsettling gleam that reminded me way too much of Mokuba in the throes of one of his schemes and spoke of nothing less. I had a wild feeling that I was just set up -- and by my own brother no less. It wasn't making me any less grumpy, and I was only too happy to take it out on their third party: Yami.

Perhaps I was being unreasonable. Perhaps I shouldn't aggravate Yami in retaliation for something he had no control over. It wasn't his fault he was tossed into the middle of a Mokuba-Yugi alliance, nor was it his idea to tag along with me. I had a feeling Yami had better things to do than hang around me, which made me feel a little guilty. Obviously, he was doing a favour for his other half and my little brother, and obviously, when it came to it, he had no choice in the matter; so why was I needling him, so to speak? I could only lay the blame on my frustration; nothing was going according to plan, and Yami's presence was a set back I had never factored in to my calculations. I hated it when events went haywire. I hated it even more when they became the opposite of what I wanted, and this was no different. But this wasn't Yami's fault, unlike our countless duels together, where he picked apart my strategy like a skilled assembler. So, in other words, I shouldn't be trying to aggravate him. Again.

I decided on sticking to our truce from our last, unspeakable episode. An episode where we reverted, to my horror, to petty children unwilling to share. I shuttered that memory straight into the Do-Not-Open box in my mind and threw away the key. It never happened.

"I'm going to retrieve some business documents from a…colleague of mine," I said, trying to keep the ending hesitation minimal.

Yami turned to look at me with a thoughtful pause. I kept my eyes on the road, leaving my face devoid of emotion.

"Around here?" he asked doubtfully. I knew what he meant; the country was usually not where I did business.

"I know I'm a bit ignorant of this modern world, Kaiba, but I know that business transactions don't take place with lots of hills and grace and skies. Well, maybe skies if one was high enough with many windows," he drifted off, stopping when he realised he was rambling.

"I'm surprised you know this much." I was amused; the Pharaoh served as a good distraction most of the time.

"I'm not a total lost soul, Kaiba. And, I watch a fair amount of TV."

I barked a laugh. It figured. The Pharaoh learning about the economics of business from my high-tech, stylishly developed television.

"I don't know whether to be offended or amused as well," Yami said, shaking his head a little.

"Offended."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be amused then."

"Proof, that reverse psychology works."

He looked a little confused at first, but then he narrowed his eyes. "You just said something insulting, didn't you?" he asked accusingly.

"Don't be so suspicious." I smirked. "You think I'm insulting you all the time, when I only do it some of the time. Shame on you."

Huffing a breath, he leaned back into his seat, turning his head away in a show of sulkiness. I hid my grin, and let silence grow into a comfortable blanket.

It wasn't until we were twenty kilometres from our destination that I actually gave a thought to Yami's actions within a plan. I wondered if he would actually stay in the car while I met with the idiot Hiberts, or follow me, as was set out by the Mokuba-Yugi Coalition.

"When we get there, will you wait in the car?" I thought I would give it try anyway, just to see his reaction.

"No."

I sighed. "So you will follow me?'

"Yes. And don't worry; your colleague won't be able to see me, remember?' He waved a hand dismissively. "That was why they chose me in the first place."

"Yes I remember," I said, annoyed. "Just do nothing until I say."

"Yes, master," he said dryly, crossing his arms. Then, "From the way you order me about, it's like you're a three millennia old demi-god."

"You shouldn't upgrade yourself. You were human, not a god, even though your people might have thought you were one." I paused. "Though, with the way you look, I can understand how they might mistake you for something not human."

He glared. "Something not human? You couldn't do better than that? Well, you are a little right there; they were in awe of my hair. Not as much as they were with my eyes though."

"Violet was unheard of for eye colour in Ancient Egypt." I was inappropriately amused, but the thought of Yami calmly discussing his hair and eyes (and his _prettiness_, my mind sniggered) while sitting next to me was downright entertaining.

Sufficiently distracted, he shrugged. "If violet was unheard of, then red was impossible."

"Red eyes?" I asked, suitably curious, letting go of my own distracted thoughts.

He nodded with a pleased quirk of his lips.

"And with your hair, that must have overwhelmed your people. Superstitious." I shook my head. And now he had me talking about his hair. Next, I'd be saying some disgustingly sentimental thing about his pretty eyes. I'd rather be tortured, burned, and skewed in hell before I allowed that to happen.

"Huh. Yet, here you are, talking to someone who's been dead for thousands of years." He raised his eyebrows, and I snorted, but didn't disagree. He had a point there.

----

"It's…cosy." Yami looked taken aback. It wasn't everyday he saw a white fenced cottage belonging to one not-so-white Seto Kaiba, I thought. He better not say a damn word.

"Hn." I made no comment; instead, I left the keys in the ignition and leaned back, hands still clasped to the wheel, hesitating a little in afterthought.

"Be prepared," I said to Yami.

He nodded in understanding, tugging his seatbelt off at once. Despite our argumentative natures and competitive spirits, we usually worked well together in tense situations. I wasn't displeased at the thought; Yami was a good ally, an honourable opponent. I could have been saddled with a worse body guard. And I had been, from prior experiences. Yes, I could have been saddled with _much _worse.

I opened the door, sliding out in one move, grasping at the handle of a new brief case from the backseat before I shut it again. I didn't look back at Yami as I walked through the well-maintained iron gate that barely reached my waist, and through the colourful garden that I paid a local handsomely to see to. It was filled with the scent of blooming flowers, bright orchids, earthy lavender, and sunny dandelions; they were only a small cluster of what Mokuba deemed as his favourites. I never cared much, not feeling the need for scents and colour and not seeing the need either. But what Mokuba wanted, I strove to provide, and this one fairytale cottage, like all the others scattered around the globe, was kept for one purpose only.

Striding carelessly, I reached the set meeting place in no time at all. Hiberts was already there, smoking a foul cigarette and littering small spikes of ashes onto the ground every so often. I looked at him with distaste. With his unshaven chin and messy hair, he didn't even look like a detective, much less one of the best in his field. Cool green eyes slanted towards me, and suddenly, I felt a grudging respect. His eyes were sharp, showing more intelligence than I had thought; he looked more dangerous somehow. On photo, I had thought him weak and addiction riddled; in person, he was unpredictable. Perhaps he would prove to be a useful ally too.

If he didn't cross me.

"Yo, boss." Hiberts smirked, plucking the cigarette from his mouth. He looked me over, carefully and just shy of admiringly. I wondered if I should play his game before or after I break his nose. And maybe his arm.

"Hiberts." I greeted him with a cool nod, tolerating his crudeness for now.

"You're not as old as I thought you were," he said, briefly smirking.

"And you're not as stupid as you look," I snorted. Playing his game was not what I wanted, but it was difficult not to be baited. He irked me just by being there.

"Now, now, boss. Play nice." He threw down his cigarette and crushed it with worn leather shoes. "We still haven't done the deed yet," he said slyly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Hand it over," I said through gritted teeth.

He just smiled wolfishly and pulled out a plain looking brown folder from the inside of his black trench coat. He held it up and said, "Your turn."

Now I was the one who was keeping my side of the bargain. I threw the brief case at him.

He handed over the folder, neither of us taking our eyes of the other. I flicked through the folder sparsely, skimming over contents that made my breath quicken and my heart roar in triumph; I was dimly aware of a sharp click and the soft whistle of appreciation. Quenching that emotion and quickly smoothing my expression into one of neutrality, I turned my attention back to him; he watched me with some amusement.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he said, closing the briefcase, openly grinning.

I snorted. "I've had better."

He clasped his hand to his heart mockingly. "You wound me."

"I'll wound you some more."

Widening his grin, he took a small bow. "It's been a pleasure, boss. Nice to know I'm working for such a…interesting person."

I stared at him. He shrugged and comfortably took several steps back, keeping his eyes on me, and I was amused. At least we both knew our priorities. Trust was a commodity; easily bought and paid for, for the right price. I wondered how he knew the right path to take when he couldn't see ahead. Then I smirked, entertaining an image of Hiberts walking into a bush or a gate, falling flat on his back. It was almost enough to put me into a good mood. Almost, but not quite, since Hiberts made his way out of my sight unscathed by any humiliating accidents. I was very disappointed.

When I went back to the car, taking sidelong glances to make sure Hiberts was indeed out of grounds and had no intention of following, Yami just looked at me curiously. I waited to see if he would question me, but after several seconds of silence, I decided I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and rifle through document after document of Hirato's less than legal activities.

For a second, I thought about asking Yami to go in the back while I seated the briefcase on his side. Then Yami made my decision for me, lightly grasping at the edge of the briefcase before tugging it down firmly onto his lap.

"I promise I won't lose it during the trip home," he said with some amusement, almost daring me to leave it there.

I grunted and moved to close my door, starting the engine into a smooth purr.

"Make sure you don't," I ordered, but I relaxed, even so much as managing a tiny smile that I took care to train to the windscreen. Wouldn't want Yami to think I was smiling at him, I snorted.

* * *

**Blue September:** Wow. I'm glad you have so much confidence in me. Let's hope I can live up to it. ;-) Actually, I feel the same as you. Last chapter wasn't particularly anything special -- I'm not exactly sure why. It just didn't click. However, hopefully with more time to write, I can churn out better and less formulaic chapters. And I will definitely keep going. This is probably the only one of my WIPs that hasn't be shoved aside.

**Phoenixfire, halowing**, and **Niffe27**: Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Hope I'm able to keep it up. ;-)

**ChibiHarika:** As I said before, you're welcome to post _Irksome Nature_ there. It's a pretty nifty site.

**Cwthewolf **and **Siiarrei:** I'm hoping to update as well. Unfortunately, real life sometimes gets in the way. ;-) Glad you're enjoying what I've got up so far.

**goddess kali: **Thanks! Dun, dun, da, dun. Indeed, it is foreshadowing. I won't tell you if it's the bad and good kind though. ;-) All I can say is I'm planning on flashing it out in the next chapter, which I have a vague outline of but don't know when I'll get done -- which leads me to this: I really appreciate your understanding of my irregular updates.

**Shinimegami7: **Thank you! I'm pleased to know you're enjoying this story. It's been fun writing, and I do hope the characters stay in character.

**Mistress Ethereal: **Thank you for taking the time to review! I'm happy to know I brightened someone's day. (grins). And I adore Kaiba and Yami. They're such a married couple sometimes.

**Sweetbriar: **Glad you enjoyed them. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! How was camp?

**EmmaRaikou: **(laughs) It's definitely a great compliment when you spend your last day of freedom reading my fic.

**Solanzer:** Thank you! I'm extremely flattered that you think so. :D Hope this chapter was worth waiting for.

**Seto's Darkness: **Indeed. There's just something special about Kaiba and Yami together.

**Sasameyuki:** Oh, he just might. ;-) Meaning that of course he would. (cough)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, so don't sue.

**Author's Notes:** An update...shocking, I know. I haven't had much time for writing these days (well, for fiction at least; I had plenty to do for a report that shall not be named), and most of the free time I do have is spent finishing off work. So, I'm sad to say my updates will be erratic at best.

Thank you to **GG** for quick beta and the helping hand and thank you to everyone who's been waiting patiently for this chapter, if you're still here. -grin- I floundered a bit in some parts because I had to get use to writing creatively again, but in the end, found that I love Seto and Yami just as much as I did when I first started this story. And that definitely helped. The plot doesn't really thicken, but now some things are out in the open. This should hopefully answer some questions about their situation. And if not, there's always the next chapter. -smile-

As per usual, constructive criticism is welcome. I haven't said this in a while -- I just assumed everyone knew this -- but in any case, I just wanted to make it clear that if anyone has any ideas on improvement and etc, feel free to tell me.

_Edited to fix some errors._

**Completed:** 7.4.05

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"That was one of your employees?"

Not even twenty minutes later, and the silence was broken by a well-meaning, but irritating Pharaoh who just didn't know when to let go. I sighed as my mind worked furiously through every option. To tell or not to tell, that was the Shakespearean question. On one hand, it wouldn't hurt for Yami to be on his guard during this risky, limbo time-between when Hirato's knowledge of my plans were still uncertain. On the other hand, I didn't want the contents of the suitcase to be revealed either -- at least not until I had a thorough look through. It was a difficult decision to make considering that what I told him might be what he tells Yugi later when we get back. I decided to stick to the truth as close as possible, but without revealing the finer points of my investigation. For some strange reason, I was reluctant to lie to Yami, to say something I didn't mean. I was an idiot.

I tossed aside the discomfort and said calmly, "Yes, he was."

"What does he do?" Yami asked, fingers tapping the briefcase briefly.

"General things," I answered indifferently.

"General things like?" He tapped again.

"Like research. Investigations. Being slovenly and miscreant," I muttered.

"I see. Like all KaibaCorp employees."

"Hell no," I nearly growled out, but managed to keep my voice steady at the last moment. Then I growled for real. That damn Pharaoh had caught me out in the worst way possible.

"I meant he's different. He was specifically hired for a special case," I said more calmly, loosening my white-knuckled grip on my poor steering wheel.

There was a reason why my cars were specially made -- if they hadn't been, I would have been replacing cars left and right because of my unruly and unpredictable temper. Or so Mokuba had said. I just thought he wanted to encourage my creative side or some sort of nonsense by getting me to design my own cars, which was amusing in its own right. I had already designed my own Blue Eyes jet, train, and statue for Kaiba Land; certainly it wasn't that far off to go that extra mile and design my own transportation. But he wanted to stimulate and support my interests, so what could I do? Except search his room for those new age, self-help (or in this case, _brother-_helping) books he must have read and burn them. Then burn those bloody relationship-sprouting magazines that were bound to be there somewhere as well, hidden next to those books, I bet.

For a second, I forgot all about Yami in my enthusiasm to destroy the damn things that were putting strange ideas into Mokuba's head.

"Different, I see. And that special case is Hirato?" he questioned.

I blinked and scowled, staring resolutely straight ahead. My no-answer must have been answer enough, because Yami gave a small smile from the corner of my perception. I scowled some more. That damn spirit had known how to pull information out of me through my gritted teeth from the beginning, and I was extremely unhappy at that; he was annoying enough as it was without adding another tick on my list of weaknesses against the spirit. If I wasn't careful, that list would be blown out of proportion and into an alarming state much like Mokuba's list, which I had never minded. This was different though. This was different because it wasn't Mokuba.

"And let me guess... This briefcase contains the information needed to get a handle on Hirato?" He grinned. "You don't need to answer that."

I snorted. "Then why bother asking in the first place?"

"It's fun?" he shrugged.

"Ha, ha." I took a second to give him a sour look before turning back to the road. It wasn't as if I could crash. Mokuba had been very enthused when I told him I'd added in security measures of my own design. He didn't even blink when I mentioned quite casually that all his future cars would be too, but I didn't think he would be. He'd live with me for years upon years -- I was sure he knew me better than I knew myself at times.

"Well, it is. You're a very fun person to bother sometimes," he admitted sheepishly. "I feel absolutely guilty annoying Yugi. It's just not the same."

"What about the posse?"

He coughed out his laugh. "While we're all friends by extension, I still feel uncomfortable in my own role." He sighed. "To them, I'm another Yugi. But in reality, it's not as simple as lighter and darker halves. And you really should give them a chance," he said more humourously, shaking off that darker, sombre mood I thought he was more human in.

I shrugged dismissively, not making any promises. He nodded, somewhat pleased with my concession, and once more turned his attention to the scenery. In this, we were not much different, I mused. He wasn't as open and friendly as he appeared, but then, was that my impression of Yugi leaking over? I never gave them much thought, other than the usual raging curses and demands for a rematch. I never gave Yami much more than the usual look-over, though I probably should have. To me, he was my worthy opponent -- I didn't want or need anything more than that, including the idea of him as a person with his own issues. Issues, that were perhaps of equal weight to my own? Maybe. I didn't really want to think about it. It made me uncomfortable to care for someone that was not Mokuba. Especially this someone.

I shook it off, trying to concentrate on driving even though by now I was fully in control of my movements and didn't really need to focus as intently as I first had.

"Do you know what's in here?"

I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. To distract Yami, no doubt I would have needed to do a whole lot more than insult his friends, inquire about his life, and mock his friends.

"Not yet," I answered with as casually as I could.

For a minute, he was silent. Then, "When you do, you can inform me. Or not." He shrugged. "I was ordered to protect you, and well, I can't do that if you're off somewhere, and I'm not there."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I had no idea what words to use. To say I was surprised was an understatement, but more shocking was the fact that I felt...slightly touched. It was an uncomfortable emotion, and I quickly shoved it away, feeling all too weak.

"I -- I -- will try," I finally said, the barest hesitation underneath my words.

He gave a small smile and nodded. I grew more confused by the moment and thanked Yami silently for letting me have my peace. I knew I needed it.

0000

The drive back was a lot quicker than I had expected. When I told Yami this he had made some comment about the quality of my driving, to which I told him to go drive himself then, if he was so inclined. He responded by reminding me of our planned driving lesson with relish, and I scowled as was my habit. He didn't endear himself to me either when upon returning home, he disappeared back into the Puzzle at once, leaving me in the uneasy hands of Yugi and Mokuba, who were both looking at me with a strange gleam in their eyes. Coward.

Not for the first time, I was uneasily reminded of their very similar stubborn nature. I knew something unpleasant awaited me, but I just didn't know how to diffuse it.

"How was your trip?" Yugi asked pleasantly enough. Unfortunately, he was smiling too much at Mokuba (more than he usually did anyway), and they were exchanging smug, pleased looks. I could feel the usual headache coming up and I made it another mental note to get more painkillers.

"Fine," I muttered, wondering if I could run up the stairs before the interrogation began.

"Just fine?" This time it was Mokuba who piped up.

I glanced at him uncomfortably. "Of course it was just fine."

"What, no making out?" Mokuba ask, face falling.

I nearly choked. "What -- what did you say? No, don't answer that." I scanned the area desperately, looking for some means of escape -- _any_, at all since I wasn't too picky. I had jumped through windows before, I could do it again. Unfortunately, my little brother had predicted this and was, along with Yugi, blocking off all exits as it were.

Mokuba sighed long-sufferingly. "You don't need to pretend, you know. We _know_." He did some unnameable gesture with his hands and I felt like I was in some demented dream (_again_) where I could _not_ possibly be discussing my fake, on-the-rocks relationship with Yami -- and to my little brother and Yugi, no less. I needed a drink. Yes, a drink, and suddenly a possible future as an half-mad alcoholic wasn't that bad at all. Not at all.

"Mokuba, I --" I started, but didn't know how to carry on. "I am not actually in a relationship with Yami."

"Well, _duh_." He rolled his eyes, looking as if I was the one not getting it. "Why do you think I'm trying to get you guys together again?" He sighed. "Sheesh. And you're supposed to be a genius -- you're just lucky you've got me to help with your relationship woes."

I was speechless, and yet -- I had known it was coming for quite some time. "Relationship _woes_?"

"Big brother!" Mokuba just sighed again; then he scowled. "And don't you dare burn all my reading material."

"I wasn't going to do anything." _Mostly, _I added silently. Unfortunately, I really wasn't going to now that he had made what he wanted clear. For a second, I really wished I wasn't such a soft-hearted mush when it came to Mokuba, then I decided that since I wouldn't get my wish, I might as well suffer miserably for it.

"I promise I won't burn your books or magazines, okay?" Painkillers, I thought glumly. I really needed some extra strong painkillers.

"Yep!" Mokuba relaxed and then narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you can't change the subject."

"I wouldn't dare," I said with a sigh. I really was beginning to sigh a lot recently. It was even starting to annoy me.

"Yep. Now let's get back to you and Yami. I've been talking to Yugi about it and we've both agreed that it's too good a thing to be left alone. You guys can't just break up; it's just -- just -- _impossible_."

I turned to Yugi, narrowing my eyes. "And what did _you_ say?"

"Well, if you want my opinion...I happen to agree with Mokuba. I think you guys are great together; there's no reason why you shouldn't be at all," he said smoothly, smiling that innocent, friendly smile that was practically his trademark as far as I was concerned.

"I noticed you didn't mention anything about our...break-up." God, that was difficult to say. I never thought I could say it at all. I never thought I would ever have to. My eyebrow twitched and my hands ached to throttle someone just for the hell of it.

"It's Mokuba," he just said with a shrug, and I had to agree. It was Mokuba's idea, Mokuba's little project, and one of the reasons I had never stopped him from interfering before. Far be it for me to to be hyprocritical, so I couldn't blame Yugi for weakening in the face of Mokuba's exicted demeanour. Fortunately, I could still get irritated at him for being an accomplice.

"That didn't mean you had any business interfering with my life," I nearly hissed.

"I wouldn't have, you know, but Mokuba was very adamant. He thought you two were a great..._couple_." Yugi grinned mischievously. "And he's convinced me. What was I suppose to do?"

I sighed, knowing indeed how persuasive Mokuba could be with his pleading dark eyes and sniffling nose. I had always been a soft touch for Mokuba's sniffles and I couldn't really blame Yugi for falling either. Mokuba was a deadly weapon all by himself; we were merely mortals under his spell.

Sighing again (damn it, will I ever _stop_?), I decided not to carry on with that thread of conversation. I winced, and thought glumly that I was being entirely too optimistic. Knowing Mokuba (and Yugi, who looked too amused), more was forthcoming and escape was an impossibility. I was in for another talk and unless I could somehow knock myself out -- I eyed the windows contemplatively -- I was going to have a full blown headache, wishing for alcohol to quickly dull my senses and leave me incomprehensible enough so I couldn't tell what was happening. On the other hand, knowing Mokuba, I would be taken full advantage of, and maybe being a drunken lush wasn't quite a good idea. I wondered if it wasn't too late to buy painkillers in bulk. Probably not. They wouldn't dare.

"Maybe we can have this conversation later, okay?" I tried not to grimace in anticipation.

Mokuba looked at me with narrowed, studying eyes. He finally nodded when he was satisfied that I wasn't balking from an instinctive need to run far, far away and actually had an important reason to leave. Or, at least from the way he tilted his head in annoyance, he figured it wasn't the only reason; he wanted me to give him his full attention and at the moment, he knew I wouldn't have.

"All right, Seto," he said in firm tones. As if his use of my name wasn't an indication. "For now, I'll let you do your thing, but after, we need to talk."

"Will I have this talk with Yugi as well?" I raised my eyebrow.

He paused, and I could see the wheels spinning inside his head. He turned to Yugi and they stepped away from me in a couple of smooth strides, conferring in hushed whispers and small gestures, the expression on their faces extremely serious. I could feel the curling uneasiness centre within my stomach, just like it did every time I came into contact with a Mokuba who was planning nefarious things with me in mind; only this time, Yugi was in on it too, and I always _knew_ his innocent exterior was just an act. A very good act. Yugi could get away with it, but I prided on my observational skills, which were telling me to run now, and to run _quickly_. I took a brief uneasy moment to wonder whether I was going to get out what ever they had planned unscathed, before Mokuba nodded to Yugi and stepped back to me.

"We're discussed this thoroughly, and we have agreed that both of us will be involved. You can go do your thing now," he dismissed me with a tone I thought I had a patent on. Obviously not, as I have noticed, but I couldn't help the tiny surge of pride I felt; Mokuba was going to be an ideal businessman, I thought, bemused. He was already giving out reassuring (at face value), circumspect comments like a professional. I felt somewhat validated; after all, I was Mokuba's primary caregiver. Whether that made me the cause of all the trouble I was in now remained to be seen. I certainly wouldn't admit it.

"Of course," I told him, hiding a small smile.

He nodded, then paused, scrunching up his face in a very thoughtful way. "Wait a second here."

I watched politely, with an eyebrow raised inquiringly at Yugi as Mokuba rushed off upstairs, to his room, I assumed. Yugi gave a tiny shrug, as if to say _well, it's Mokuba. Who knows what he'll do next?_ And I had to agree.

We waited in silence for Mokuba's return.

"So," Yugi said awkwardly.

"Yes," I said politely, just barely stopping myself from twiddling my thumbs idly.

"Uh, yeah. So. Nice weather, huh?"

I looked at the ceiling. "I guess. From the outside."

He looked up at the ceiling then. "Huh. Yeah, uh, that's what I meant." He scratched the back of his neck, his body language giving off siren wails of _uncomfortable! Wary! Nervous!_

"Well," I said, "You and Mokuba seem to be close." Well, that wasn't a brilliant segue on my part, I sighed. It was apparent that my brain was only wired for business and business only. Who cared about conversational and social skills, I thought wryly. Certainly not me.

"Uh, yeah, we are." He turned to me, releasing a strand of tenseness. "I mean, we're all friends, and Mokuba's totally cool. He set me up with Tea, did he tell you that?

Heh. I tried not to notice the smooth blush across his cheeks. "Oh, he did," I drawled out. "A dinner date, right?"

He laughed gently, that last bit of discomfit disappearing like grey clouds upon a sunny day. "Right. It was supposed to be dinner for all of us, you know, but Mokuba sort of 'forgot' to mention it to everyone except for Tea, me, and him. He didn't tell us it was a date at all! But we sort of realised it when he excused himself to the bathroom and never came back. Yami was the one who told me he left, and then smirked all the way back to the Puzzle."

I snorted, amused and slightly charmed. Yugi would probably never know that at this moment, when he was talking about Mokuba with fond affection and bemusement, he had endeared himself to me. Not completely though. I had my doubts about it ever being possible for me to trust anyone as much as I trusted Mokuba, but it was plenty more than what I had been feeling before. Had it only been a fortnight? Maybe a couple of days less than that, but I really hadn't kept count, and already I was settling in a routine with two people I barely knew. Rationally and logically, Yami and Yugi were acquaintances at the most. Irrationally and emotionally -- and this was the side I never liked; it was a weakness in the past and it could be a weakness right now -- I felt like I had know Yami my entire life. I felt as familiar and as comfortable with him as I did with Mokuba. The dreams weren't helping a whit either. It was a familiar puzzle I hesitated to piece, and Yami made it much more personal. And Yugi -- Yugi had the most amazing ability to insinuate himself into any situation and make himself at home. There were times when I passed by Yugi and never took another glance simply because he had become a frequently seen fixture at the mansion.

"He's very cunning," I finally said, not bothering to hide the soft look in my eyes.

Yug laughed again. "He must have gotten it from you."

I shrugged modestly. "It's a dominant gene."

"I guess being nice and non-ruthless and -- did I mention nice? -- is a recessive gene, huh?"

My lips twisted up, and I fought with myself. It wasn't a smile, dammit. It was just a small twist of my lips. Not even that far up; it might as well be horizontal.

I was about to say something -- maybe to cut our bonding moment short or maybe just to go get to another more safer topic, I couldn't decide -- when Mokuba bounded back, footsteps making thumping noises. I noticed the sheet of paper and pen he was carrying and raised an eyebrow.

"A contract," Mokuba stated.

I tried to fight off another smile. "A contract," I repeated.

"Yes. If you could just sign there and there," Mokuba muttered as he pointed to the large _X _scribbled near the end and then looked up at me expectantly.

"Of course," I said, amused and giving up in defeat. I was wrapped around Mokuba's little pinky and didn't he know it.

Picking up the sheet, I quickly skimmed through the contents, which didn't take too long since it was relatively simple. However, Mokuba had made certain to include clauses and conditions in smaller writing just beneath his contract and just around the signature spaces.

"There's a hefty price to pay for breaking the contract," I said aloud. And then added, "I don't see why you need to be compensated with a jet either."

Mokuba sighed pointedly. "Well, if you have time for renegotiations..."

I smiled and gave him an appreciative glance. "Very nice thinking there."

He grinned up at me, bright and sparkling. "Thanks! I mean, I'm just using all the advantages I can get."

"Yes, you are. Good work. I shouldn't have revealed my hand earlier," I mused off topic.

"You'll do better next time, big brother." He patted my shoulder comfortingly. Then, he said, "Maybe you should sign now. You've read all of it, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes, yes. I'll sign now."

Taking the pen, and settling down the briefcase I had been holding onto for the entire scene, I scribbled my name in neat, tidy letters and then handed it back along with the contract. I had to chuckle again when Mokuba toke a brief moment to eye my signature.

"Satisfied?" I inquired, picking up the briefcase.

"Yep." He nodded and folded the piece of paper neatly. "We'll be talking soon, Seto," he warned me.

"Of course," I said back as I made my way quickly to the stairs and hopefully to my study with no more mishaps.

"Good then."

I didn't need to look at Mokuba to see the determined expression on his face. It was eerily similar to mine. I held in my sigh. Obviously, Mokuba had a very clear idea of what was going to happen, and I was certain I wouldn't like it at all.

0000

I wasn't in the mood for anything; especially not a friendly, politely, convoluted discussion that centred around the crop season while edging subtly towards palace gossip. If I wanted gossip, I would have gone to Atem and let him retell overheard conversations dramatically. But I didn't. So I wasn't. And if Atem was looking more and more like he was angry with me, well, then I had nothing to do with it. It wasn't my damn fault if he couldn't talk rationally like the son of the Pharaoh he was; I had made all the overtures I needed -- I had even sought out his company more than a couple of times -- but apparently, Atem wanted nothing of it. Nothing of me.

Good for him, I thought sourly, and tuned out Akanatu, who didn't seem to notice my inattention. He was too busy yapping about Tenata's recent indiscretions with a beautiful, young priestess, and really, he hadn't exactly needed a listening audience anyway -- he just couldn't bear to keep his mouth shut for a moment longer and unfortunately for me, he had happened upon me just as I was walking towards my chambers. Only years of ingrained training stopped me from walking right through him and even at that, it was marginal at best. If he didn't stop soon, there were going to be dire consequences. I was sick of random palace gossipers telling me useless information.

I gritted my teeth and stood still; I waited impatiently for Akanatu to finish his sentence and before I interrupted. "Right. I have a prior engagement," I said bluntly. Then, I left quickly, too fast for him to respond or reply (which was what I had wanted). Smirking a little in triumph, I headed off to my chambers as my muscles ached with each step. Today's training had been more difficult than I had expected, particularly against an opponent whom I'd dismissed earlier as weak. That should teach me to be so flippant about surface appearances. It wasn't as if I didn't know about deceptive facades and the fatalities of underestimating an opponent -- it was just that putting it into practice was a lot harder than I had expected. I should probably blame it on my personality. Just because _I_ was straightforward and direct didn't mean others were too -- it just meant that I hated wasting the time and effort in trying to feign nonchalance when I could have just attacked and started the battle.

Sighing softly, I took a left and entered my chambers. I hadn't given much thought to the decors of my room then, and I didn't now. It never made much sense for me to bother with trivialities such as room decoration or the right amount of gold and bronze sculptures in my room. And I never understood how anyone could. The room was to be slept in, not shown off during celebrations and festivities. Sometimes I had to wonder about the people around me.

I pulled off my headdress and threw it onto my bed. There were bruises smudging my arms and ribs that were just only darkening my skin to a dark grey, and I rubbed at them with a wince. Yes, I had underestimated him. I had won the battle, but not within a few near misses, and while I was not without anger, there was a part of me that felt satisfied with the win. With the challenge. The victory wouldn't have been as sweet without the near losses, I thought tiredly, sliding onto my bed. I should probably wash first and sink my bruises in warm water to ease the pain, but I was tired. And I didn't really want to move, so I arranged my body into a relaxed pose, back sprawling on the sheets with ease and legs spread.

There were things I should think about, I recalled fuzzily, but I didn't really want to at the moment, and I was so comfortable. So very comfortable...I could think about Atem later. Later, when I wasn't so tired and slow. Later, when I could think clearly enough to fix this rift that suddenly appeared, like a sandstorm in the middle of the desert.

0000

I woke up with a start, my mouth dry and my head thumping in time with my slightly erratic heart. The dreams -- damn the dreams. They had became clearer since the first time I had awoken with vague images and uninvited emotions welling out of me. I hated it. I ran and avoided and pretended like my nights weren't full of memories that couldn't be true, but it hadn't worked. It hadn't stopped, and now I dreaded and longed for sleep. Just sleep. Nothing too demanding, was it?

Ha. It was probably just my luck that what I wanted would never be within my grasp. I shouldn't be surprised. Scrubbing my face, I sighed and glanced down at my desk. Every inch was covered with documentation and various financial statements I was slightly impressed by. Hiberts had been thorough, I admitted reluctantly, which made my plan to annihilate him void, so I didn't really want to think about it anymore.

_Back to thoughts of Atem then I guess_ --

Bloody hell. I rubbed my face hastily, trying to shake off the last remaining visages of that dream, of various dreams. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to _know_. It couldn't be real, I tried to tell myself. It couldn't be happening. I never wanted to believe before, and I didn't now, but since the dreams had came, it had become unavoidable.

I needed to be distracted. I needed to not _think_ for just a moment. Just a moment of respite.

Sighing, I stood up, blocking any and all thoughts from entering my mind. Distraction. Yes, I needed a distraction. But that wasn't going to come up as I sat here, staring unseeing at the blurring papers in front of me. I needed to somehow find a temporary distraction -- outside of my study.

So, with a twinge of regret, I carefully packed up the documents and put them into my briefcase. I took my briefcase, locked the door to my study, and went down the stairs for a much needed distraction that had to be there. Sometimes, Mokuba would like to mention my paranoia fondly, but I had never taken our life lightly. We were in precarious positions, and I never forgot that for a second. I didn't mind. Mokuba was supposed to live his life freely and without restrictions like I wanted for him, and if that meant I had to be cautious enough for both of us, then I would gladly accept -- _had_ gladly accepted.

As soon as I made it down, I noticed the soft volume of voices, television voices perkily informing about the advantages of well-toned abdominal muscles. For a second, I was taken aback, but then, a sense of familiarity set in and I suddenly knew.

I entered the lounge quietly, my briefcase held still by my side, and watched with amusement as Yami, wrapped around with large, fluffy blankets, looked at the informercials with fascination. I fought to keep a laugh in when Yami pushed the blankets down and lifted up his shirt, poking at his abdomen with a steady concentration.

"I don't think you need that exercise machine," I said, amused.

To my surprise, Yami looked up and blinked and then said, "You think? Because that woman in the television said health and well-toned abs were important." He poked at his abdomen again. "Does this look all right?"

I laughed outright. Yami was providing me enough entertainment (and probably blackmail material) to last a lifetime. "Yes, your abs are fine," I said mockingly.

He paid me no mind. "That's good then," he said, pleased. "What about yours? How is your health?"

I snorted. "My health is fine. And so are my abdominal muscles." Then I paused, because I didn't really say that. I didn't. I wanted to change the subject quickly.

"Sleepless tonight?"

He nodded, pulling the blankets up to his chin. "You can say that."

"Bad dreams?" I asked, not really expecting anything.

"No...not bad," he said softly. "I don't think so anyway."

The air was suddenly filled with tension, with something unspoken, and I bit my lip. This felt dangerous somehow, in that way when goose-bumps started rising and a chill could literally cover the whole skin. There were signs, warning beeps in my mind telling me to turn away, to change the subject again, because this wasn't what I needed. Disaster and change lies ahead, it told me. Turn. Away. Now.

I said, "Tell me."

He looked at me, a strange expression on his face. "I think you already know."

"Tell me," I insisted, because this was the only way.

"I'm regaining my memories. They come when I sleep. Sometimes not. I don't know -- " he cut off.

"Yeah," I said. "You don't remember at first, but then you do."

He nodded, as if he knew all along.

"Did you -- why me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I...just don't know. I thought I was regaining my memories. I didn't know about you, but then there was that night, when we both fell asleep and the dream felt so strong, so _real_..." he trailed off.

"Like that time at school," I murmured, because, _of course_. That was when it first began. That was when I first felt Yami. I had never imagined it could lead to this.

"I didn't remember at first," I said reluctantly.

"I thought so," he said, pondering. "They felt different after that. More real."

"Yeah."

We watched the television for a little while before he asked quietly, "What happened in your dream?"

"You were angry at m -- Seth." My mouth thinned. There were some things I still needed to keep separate.

"I see." He hesitated and then gave a wry smile. "Apparently, that wasn't my fault. It was yours."

"Was not," I said indignantly. "You wouldn't even talk to me. How mature is that? And you, being the son to the Pharaoh."

"Hmpf. Don't go saying things you don't understand. You were being a jerk." He glared at me. I glared back.

"Fine. Help me understand then." I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me how I, somehow, became the jerk. It'd better be good."

"Fine. You want to know? Fine." Yami looked like he was going to stand up, blankets still wrapped around his body, and stomp his foot.

"I'll tell you," he paused. "After we finish watching this first."

I stared at him incredulously, but he just smiled and patted the space next to him. He lifted his blanket questioning.

Sighing, I went and settled next to him, letting Yami wrap his blankets around me comfortably. I put my briefcase on my left, between the edge of the couch and my arm, and leaned back.

It was...kind of pleasant.

0000

I woke up with a start and stared into ruby-red eyes.

"What?" I frowned in confusion and looked around. I was in my room. On my bed. And Atem was -- was sitting right on top of me, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

My head fell back, and I sighed. "Yes, Atem?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that all you have to say?" He poked at my chest. Poke. Poke. Poke.

I swatted at his hand with an annoyed huff. "What else do you want me to say? You're the one who kept ignoring me."

"Of course I was ignoring you," he snapped out. "I was trying to show you how you were ignoring me."

It took a while for my mind to grasp that sentence, but when I did, I said, "I wasn't ignoring you. When was I ignoring you?"

"You! You!" Atem sputtered and then crossed his arms again. "You are -- you -- you!"

"Same to you," I said with a scowl. "I don't know what the heck happened, but I wasn't ignoring you."

He paused in mid-incoherent rant. "You weren't? Then how come you never had time to spend with me? You're supposed to be protecting _me_."

He appeared a little lost and a little miserable, and I didn't even fight it when my anger and annoyance went away. I always had a soft spot for Atem. It never changed, and sometimes, I didn't want it to.

"I have training. I have to get stronger so I can protect you better." I tickled his knee gently, coaxing a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I snorted. "What? Did you think I enjoy having Taketna order me around?"

He giggled. "No. You hate being ordered around. Except by me," he added.

I glared, and he giggled, and everything felt right again.

He poked at me again. "You wanna play now?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"All right, all right." I rubbed my temple. "Fine."

Atem grinned. I sighed out of habit, but I didn't really mind.

* * *

**Daje**** Elle Namte**: It's, well, been four months since I last updated. -sweatdrops- But I haven't given up on this story. I won't, because this is the first Seto/Yami fiction I wrote -- and especially because the end isn't so far off now. -laughs- Thank you very much for your generous review, and I'm glad you're managing to enjoy this even if I haven't updated in a while. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, detail and characterisation wise. I tried to keep Kaiba within character without making him too soft or too vulnerable, and I definitely tried to keep Yami within his (though he's more flexible).

**Solanzer**: -laughs- I wouldn't say that no one writes Kaiba as well as I do -- I mean, there's all these others with excellent, gorgeous Kaiba characterisation, and I'm just... well, I'm just not there. But it's nice of you to say so. -grins- It just means I'm doing something right, yes?

**SarcasticBastet**: Hey. Thanks for the review. The offer was made around two weeks at the most. I tried to make the atmosphere seem like it was new, but at the same time, I also tried to make the relationship between Kaiba and Yami seem comfortable, yet uneasy. I wanted the whole situation to feel new, but also, I wanted convey across the idea that Kaiba knew Yami and that Yami knew Kaiba, and all this living together was familiar to them, but not really. Does this make sense? I hope I conveyed that all right within the story.

**BLeedingMArionette**: -laughs- So true. Nobody gets the better of Seto. And I'm glad you haven't given up on this story. -grin-

**Blue September**: That sucks. I'm sorry about your files... and I'm pleased that you liked chapter seven that much! Enough to print it and read it twenty times. -grins- Thanks. This just makes me feel all proud and etc. -laughs- I hope this chapter's worth the wait!

**Pysche**Ha! I bet Mokuba's going to give himself a big pat on the back and then try to play Cupid with someone else. ;-)

And thank you to **Helix1047**, **Toyin**, **Yit****-Ha**, **Lady Yevon**, **Sweetbriar**, **halowing4**, **Dark Wind**, **PyroDragon117**, and **Niffe24.**

No, I'm not dead. -laughs- This chapter is longer than the others to make up for seeming like I was dead (or for this story appearing as if it was dead). Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**ETA**: A beta is someone who looks over my work and tells me what I need to fix and etc. Hope that helps (if you didn't already find out).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Same as previous. I don't own Yugioh, I never will. This is for fun, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

**A/N**: Shock, horror -- I'm actually updating. It's been a long time...erm, eight months or so, yes...but at least I've got an update now. Better now than never, right?

Responses to previous reviews will be on my LJ, which is linked on my profile, due to the new system, and replies to new reviews will be either on LJ or through individual messages.

Much thanks goes to Moe for beta-ing.

Also, a big thank you to everyone who stayed with this fic despite the infrequent updates. Some of the lovely comments have gotten me writing when I was feeling uninspired.

_Completed: 6 January 2006

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

I prided myself on my prompt awareness at all times -- especially during that vulnerable moment between sleep and wakefulness. After all, for someone with as much enemies as I had accumulated, it would certainly be in my best interests to wake up as quickly and as efficiently as possible should a tragic event (such as, say, the assassination attempt of one Seto Kaiba) occur. Of course, if that should happen, I would prefer to wake up and knock out the assassins before they could even move to within three feet. But there wasn't an assassin on this occasion. Though, smothering by hair could be classified as an assassination attempt.

Opening my eyes groggily and silently cursing myself for being so groggy in the first place, I hadn't noticed the slumbering figure on top of me. When I did, I froze and desperately tried to think of a reasonable, logical explanation for why someone was sharing my bed. And had somehow ended up half on top of me. Other than sex.

I wanted to hit my head on the wall when my mind somehow got stuck on sex and wouldn't move any further. Fortunately, or unfortunately as the case turned out to be, my memory came back -- fleetingly and almost gone before I could grasp the images, but there it was. Me. Yami. On the couch in a position some could possibly call too _comfortable_. I groaned silently and wondered if it could get any worse; of course, being who I am, it did. Apparently, we had some kind of heart-to-heart conversation. Worst, it had been voluntarily on my part -- even if I was under extreme, provoking circumstances. It left a distaste in my mouth that no alcohol could burn away.

Sighing sleepily, I rubbed my eyes. It was just as I thought: Yami and Yugi were contaminating me with their -- I scowled -- _niceness_ and general _do-gooder feelings_. God, I needed a break. I needed a vaccine.

As if to make matters worse, a smothered cough sounded out, and I looked around in alarm -- only to be met by the grinning, impish face of my little brother. Fighting off the urge to groan loudly and destroy many, many things melodramatically, I tried to give Mokuba a warning glare; a glare I had perfected with time, but to no avail. Mokuba's high wattage grin didn't dim at all and to my horror, he gave me a thumbs up.

I wanted to explain, to loudly proclaim that nothing -- _nothing _at all -- had happened, but my mouth wouldn't move and my brain seemed to have short-circuited during the time between my unusual morning grogginess and the excruciating event of Mokuba showing up looking all too smug.

We wouldn't, and I _definitely_ wouldn't, have wild sex on the living room couch right in plain view of anyone who could walk in here, and dear God, I needed to stop this trail of thought before I went crazy, so I shook my head adamantly and glared at Mokuba again.

Who winked at me.

And then walked off, whistling

I stared at the moving back of Mokuba blankly. Then I looked up at the ceiling in despair, wondering why this was happening to me. As if to answer my unspoken question, Yami let out a light snort and huddled closer, curling around me as if I was some cuddly toy. He nuzzled my neck sleepily and mumbled incomprehensible gibberish before going still again.

There was no doubt in my mind -- the deities above (whom I suspect existed just to make a mockery out of my life) were laughing at me.

Glaring at the ceiling, I decided that I was being idiotic thinking all these foolish thoughts about deities and gods and a little brother who learned just a little bit too much from me. Without a preamble, I made a resolution to carry on with my normal routine as if everything was normal and not turned upside down. I was going to my study damn it, and no Yami was going to stop me by drooling on my shoulder.

Right.

New plan: shower first, and then to the study.

Silently and slowly, I shuffled away from the couch. I used my legs for leverage and gently pulled myself up with one hand clutching the back of the couch tightly while the other hovered around Yami. Should I risk it by pushing Yami slightly in while I simultaneously moved away or should I just leave him as he was? It was a much more difficult decision than I had envisioned, but that was life. My life, unfortunately, I thought sourly.

I watched as Yami's head softly landed on a squashed in cushion; he murmured more gibberish, and after a couple of seconds of rearranging his body back into his fetal curl, legs tucking in against his stomach, he was silent and sleeping deeply again. I sighed in relief and tried not to stumble into anything on my way upstairs.

It wasn't until I was half way up the stairs that I realised I had left my briefcase behind. Cursing, I tried to walk silently back -- and not tip-toe, because I _did not_ tip-toe. Tip-toeing was for cowards and thieves (and while I saw nothing wrong with a little _borrowing_, I had no respect for those who did not do it with an ironic flourish).

With another sigh, I grabbed the briefcase, eyeing Yami's form (a lump with tufts of hair peeking out from under the blanket) and made my way back up the stairs.

Objective accomplished. Now, I just had to somehow get through the day.

--------

When I came downstairs again, it was to the grinning, self-satisfied faces of Mokuba and Yugi -- _Yugi_, who supposedly knew the truth. I scowled immediately and straightened the collar of my blue school uniform as way to detract from unpleasant morning afters. Not that, I thought viciously, there were any night befores.

I walked determinedly to the table in my usual seat, ignoring shared glances between Mokuba and Yugi. It would have been awkward if I had let it, but I chose not to. Not after glancing slightly at Yami and finding casual composure staring straight back at me. So I ate whatever was in front of me without tasting it and pretended nothing important had preceded the night before.

It hadn't.

And I would considering the fact that I was actually _there_; yet, I couldn't quite convince myself.

It wasn't my stubborn, uncompromising nature that made denial seem like the only route to take -- it really wasn't, no matter what the world thought of me. I knew I could learn from my mistakes just as easily as other people; the problem was proving my mistakes to be thus in a satisfactory manner. I only demand from others what I would demand from myself -- perhaps that was another mistake I hadn't been aware of.

Yet, there was still a flaw I couldn't really shake off, no matter how many times I'd tried. It just so happened that it was the most obvious, irritating flaw. Yami would laugh himself senseless, no doubt.

Fear.

Fear of change.

Fear of the unknown.

Fear of what I can't control.

It seemed quite simple really, when I thought about it. But when were my emotions _simple_? For me, it had always been like an intricate spider's web; one wrong move and you were trapped, gobbled up as easily as a fly. There was no escape, not unless you became the spider.

I became the spider.

The hard part, I was only just figuring out, was to somehow revert. Not into prey -- I could never stand for that -- but to something in between. Something not inherently flawed at its angry and cold core. That would take an inordinate amount of time changing the way I thought, the way I lived my life -- almost everything I knew about myself.

And yet... it would be the right thing to do. The only thing I could do. I needed to be the brother Mokuba wanted, the one he had known as a small child. The one I know he still misses, despite the fact that he loved me just as much as he loved him. And that was really the gist of it -- I would do anything for Mokuba. Full stop. I didn't even need to think any further. I just needed to try.

I closed my eyes briefly and then opened them again, this time, resolute and determined to change. I wouldn't have thought my capacity for change would be so stagnant, but then, I have found time and time again that I am biased in certain aspects of my life.

It was time to change.

"Please pass the salt," I said and frowned when silence greeted my words.

"Seto..." Mokuba looked stunned and pleased. I had a feeling he was privately bouncing up and down excitedly, though I had no clue what could have brought it on.

"Wow," Yugi whispered to Yami. "What did you do to him?"

My frown deepened. "He did nothing," I said, though it wasn't entirely the truth. Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling revealing anything to the contrary would lead to insanity and romantic dinners with Yami -- with full credit going to Mokuba, my own live-in Cupid and his assistant and fellow giggling accomplice, Yugi. To preserve my sanity, I needed to keep it vague, which would not be all too difficult as it were.

"No offense Kaiba, but Yami must have done something. You're in a really good mood today," Yugi turned to me and said earnestly. I could see the slight glint in his eyes. Innocent, my ass. Everyone could think what they want, but I knew the truth. Yugi was _evil_. An evil I had to admire on occasion, true, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Yugi, I didn't do anything," Yami cut in uncomfortably, giving me an apologetic look as if to say _sorry, Kaiba, but Yugi's Satan and I really can't do anything about that._

"You sure about that?" Yugi raised his eyebrow and gave me a big smile. Mokuba giggled before coughing out, "Like we believe them."

I glared and said to Yugi, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he replied slyly and winked at my smirking little brother.

"I think what he means, big brother, is that you're in a good mood this morning." He paused before grinning. "I think it has something to do with getting laid."

I choked, Yugi stifled his laughter, and Yami just looked confused.

"Mokuba..." I warned. He shrugged at me and tried to look innocent, no doubt thinking I would go soft at his expression.

It was exasperating how often he was right.

"What is...'getting laid'?" Yami asked just as I was about drink my coffee. In response to his question, I managed to resist choking myself, but just barely.

"Well, Yami," Yugi started, grinning like mad. "When two people love each other very much, they start getting naked and doing wild things to each other. Like licking and kissing and --"

We all turned and stared at Yugi.

"What?" He shrugged. "I'm just saying what everybody's thinking."

Yami coughed politely and tried to look as if he wasn't regretting asking the question. "Uh, thank you, Yugi."

"My pleasure." Yugi smiled and took a large bite of his toast.

Since no one (meaning everyone but Yugi) wanted a repeat of that fiasco, we kept quiet and finished our breakfast. As per our routine, Yami accompanied Mokuba -- I had insisted adamantly -- and Yugi would walk with me. As Yugi insisted. I could take care of myself just fine enough, but if Yugi wanted to try and take on professionals, who was I to object? He was persistent, and if Yami couldn't even talk him out of it, I had doubts I could have done so either.

--------

After breakfast, we all went into the limo. By now, our driver was used to our comings and goings, and didn't even bat an eyelash when Mokuba bounced into the limo, tugging Yugi and Yami in. I went inside last and decided to pretend this morning had not been an apocalyptic disaster. It could have been worse -- I didn't know how, but from various past examples (and from the devious combination of Mokuba and Yugi), I had doubts that it could have gone along a different and more diastrous track.

The ride to school, to my vast relief -- though I would never admit it -- ended up being straightforward and quick. There were no more mishaps or uncomfortable lines of questioning -- more like interrogation, if that look in Mokuba's eyes were any indication, I thought warily -- and we ended up at our classes unharmed. More or less -- if you took away the glances thrown at my way from Mokuba and Yugi, and the ceaseless giggling. And it was the giggling that really unnerved me. I was being used to looked at, judged upon -- hell, I pretty much spent most of my life like that -- but the giggling... I had no words. How do you describe that irritable itch that would twitch across your shoulders everytime murmured words were punctuated by a gleeful giggle? How do you describe the tension that thrummed through your body, every time you heard the amused tone within every chuckle?

It was damn annoying, was what I thought. But I couldn't really do or say anything -- it was _Mokuba_ after all, and I just knew that if I snapped at Yugi, I'd feel guilty for the rest of the day, and that just wasn't worth it. I like to avoid guilt whenever I could. Hell, I'd like to avoid any emotion at all if I could. Unfortunately, I'm only human and my temper is quite...legendary.

My first class was pretty boring. I didn't even know why I went to school -- it wasn't as if I couldn't pass all my classes considering I was well beyond what was being taught at this level. In the sciences at least, though I was sure I could manage well enough for the others as well.

Fortunately, my classes managed to fly by quickly and I had ample time to avoid Yugi's persistent following. There was a close call between the cafeteria and the library, but luckily for me, Yugi had smaller steps, and I managed to lose him between the disparity in our strides and the flock of students scurrying in our way with their mindless pursuit of teenage longing and angst.

I gave them a disgusted look before I walked quickly towards an empty outdoor table and bench just shaded from view by the trees.

Relieved to find Yugi nowhwere in sight, I sat down and lifted my briefcase to the table. I never went anywhere without it and with recent events arriving as they did, it just made sense to be even more prepared.

Now though, was a time for action. Hirato had the upper hand for far too long, and I wasn't about to let him go on any further. I took out my cell phone, entered in the number to Hirato's private line -- one he never gave me, but which I had an incentive to find out -- and pressed the send button. It didn't take long for Hirato to pick up.

"I'm not surprised, Kaiba," he greeted me. "Though I did wonder why it took as long as you did. Perhaps I was more of a threat than you had bargined on?"

Sly bastard. "I'm not going to play your games Hirato. I want to talk," I said grudgingly.

"We're not talking now? And here I thought you _liked _games..."

I narrowed my eyes, but decided to wait him out. I wasn't going to be drawn into useless word play and mind games -- I wanted this to be as short and succinct as possible.

"I see you're not much of a talking person. Let's get down to business, then, shall we? What might be the point of your phone call?"

"My point is that you'll stop with your threats to my brother and my company. You'll stop your behind-the-scenes machinations to getting KaibaCorp. If you would like to ignore these orders, then be prepared for an all out attack." My tone became angrier. "Be prepared for...unethical activities to be brought to the public's knowledge"

Then I hung up, ignoring Hirato's sharpened voice through the receiver. Anger for the wrong type of person became a weakness. Hirato was such a type or else he would have tried for subtler methods when I refused his offer.

In any case, I had the advantage. Anger was something I worked along side with long before Hirato had come along. It was also something that I was proud of.

Feeling satisfied and bemused, I set about organising the contents of my briefcase. I put the cell phone back into its designated spot and rearranged my folders, making sure all the edges lined up together perfectly. Unfortunately, the lifted lid blocked my view of the environment and cost me my privacy.

The extra weight on the other end of the table was my first clue. The extra perky 'hi, Kaiba' was my next. I shut down the lid of my briefcase and glared across at Yugi, who just waved at me.

"How did you find me?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I asked around -- it wasn't that hard, really, everybody sorta knew who the angry-looking, briefcase-carrying, and, um, did I mention angry-looking? -- guy was."

He paused and then started again, more sheepish. "Did that make sense? I lost track there for a second."

I stared at him, and then slowly sighed. "Why are you following me?"

"To keep you company. And, you know, that whole stop people from killing you thing," he said as he put his bag down and reached for his packed lunch.

I waited until he was facing me again before I gave him a scoffing, pointed look.

He huffed, "Hey, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm harmless, you know. I mean, honestly, what have you got against short people?"

"They're short," I said.

"Fine, what else have you got against short people?" Yugi left his still-wrapped lunch alone now and crossed his arms.

"Being short isn't enough?" I said.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at me -- then, he started smiling. And smiling. Until he said slyly, "Yami's short. You like him well enough."

Cutting my instant reaction -- which was to sputter and growl -- I instead leaned back warily and said, "Who said I liked him?"

"What? You're sleeping with him even though you don't like him? Shame on you," he said.

"For the last time, we're _not_ sleeping together," I growled.

"That's not what Mokuba said." He gave me an innocent look and then turned back to his unwrapping his lunch.

I groaned. "I can't escape you."

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "So take it like a man."

--------

When we got home, I nodded at Mokuba and headed straight for my study. I made sure the door was locked and then went to sit behind my desk, briefcase leaning on the table, just to the left. Curbing the urge to sigh and rub my temples, I leaned back into my chair. An hour with Yugi had left my nerves frayed and my mood below sea levels. There had been several times when I had wanted nothing more than to strangle him, but unfortunately, each and every time I would get an image of Mokuba looking disapproving and sad, and that was that.

I supposed it was just as well. I didn't need Yami enraged and pestering me for killing his other half and the bearer of his soul Puzzle. I had enough on my plate as it was.

Just when I thought I had no more sighs in me to give out, I sighed and closed my eyes tiredly, feeling the now usual mix of exhaustion and annoyance. Yugi and Yami's presences were taking a toll on my well-being, and I had a feeling Mokuba was going to kill me with his scheming soon.

Maybe I was overexaggerating. Maybe in the light of tomorrow morning, it wouldn't be as bad as I'd made it sound. Maybe, maybe, maybe... Too many _maybes_. It was better to leave it until tomorrow morning. Right now I just wanted some rest. Contrary to my own beliefs, my body wasn't invincible -- nor was it anything but human and mortal, and subject to its own failings. No amount of raging or annoyance would change that, so I might as well just accept the flaws and find a way to work around it.

I had spent the better part of last night going through Hirato's files -- before I dozed off, that was -- and before that, I had been living on average five to six hours of sleep a night. And while I was use to it, it didn't make my body crave for rest any less.

Deciding that for just once, I should probably go to bed early, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and took off my clothes. Once I got into bed, sighing at the comfort I only allowed myself to feel at night, it only took a minute for me to drift off.

--------

Atem was sulking.

Unfortunately for me, I had no clue as to _why_ he was sulking, because when Atem sulked, he became resentful and quiet. He also glared and crossed his arms a lot, but it was the not talking bit that was the problem since he apparently thought I knew everything that was going through his mind.

If only, I thought, feeling my head ache already. Things with Atem was never simple, were they? I sighed. He couldn't just be like normal Pharaoh's sons, and, well, be normal. I wasn't sure what other Pharaoh's sons did, but they sure didn't stick around annoying their protectors. Maybe. I was pretty sure they didn't do that though, since why would their protectors hang around? I'd have quickly walked away in the first five minutes of intolerable annoyance.

Atem made some kind of muffled, growling noise that managed to convey both his resentment and anger, and I thought, okay, maybe I wouldn't have quickly walked away. It'd been more than five minutes already and I was still here, looking baffled as Atem made more muffled, growling noises instead of of talking.

"You going to talk to me?" I asked again, even though I probably knew the answer already.

He shook his head and glared.

"If you don't talk to me, then how should I know what you're sulking about?" I said, annoyed.

"I don't sulk!" he pouted. Then, as if realising he'd just spoken to me, he clamped his mouth shut and turned away.

"If you're not sulking, then why are your arms crossed? Why are you looking angry?" I asked, less annoyed now that I've found a way to slowly get the story out of him. The best form of attack was to distract him by something insignificant -- sooner or later, he'd mention what was on his mind by way of it being on his mind the majority of the time.

"This?" he said airily. "This is just me imitating you."

He narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose. "Grr," he said, and then stopped making the faces. "See, this is you being angry."

I looked at him, horrified. "No, it's not."

"Yes it is," he said firmly.

"No, it isn't," I said, shaking my head in denial.

"Do you look at yourself when you're angry?" he demanded.

Seeing the look on my face, he nodded in satisfaction. "See? Now you're making the angry face."

"No, I do _not --_" I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. The attack, remember the attack, I thought. Don't let him blindside you.

"You're still sulking though," I pointed out.

"No, I told you, imitating you." He contemplated for a moment and then said, "Maybe you sulk."

I growled, "I don't do _sulking_," and then shook my head. Blindsided again. Damn.

"How would you know? Do you look at yourself when you're sulking?" he demanded.

And I gave up. It was no use talking to him without being derailed into nonsensical things, like what I definitely do _not_ look like when I was angry. Maybe if I waited him out... maybe then he would actually talk about something useful, such as why he was sulking at me. More specifically, why he was sulking aloud at me, in my presence, and not letting me go anywhere by myself.

I stared into Atem's glaring face, and wondered long-sufferingly, _Why me?_

Then I sat down on the edge of my bed grimly. _Might as well get comfortable. Who knew how long it was going to take?_


End file.
